Ranko
by jon646an
Summary: Meet Ranko, the fox boy hybrid who holds the ten tail biju, Kitsune no Keiko (yeah, Naruto reference). witness of his adventures in the soul society, such as being Yachiru's boyfriend, getting adopted by Komamura and Soifon (Gasp), resurrecting someone from the past, and even befriending some former espada and a rouge shinigami! Edited: Story is finished, sorry about last chapter.
1. Summary

Many years have passed after the winter war against Aizen and the Seireitei have been at peace. But that peace was not long live since there have been reports of disturbances within the Rukongai district 80 at the East side, the most dangerous location within soul society. But what confuses them is that all of these disturbances were cause by a child… who has a zanpakto… who achieved shikai… who has a demon wolf like aura… and beat up all the criminals there. But the thing that throws them off is his appearance. He has wolf ears, and all accusations goes to Komamura, poor guy.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ignore the last chapter, including the part about his shikai. I decided to not give him one.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. References are from Naruto, who belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Ranko<strong>

* * *

><p>"I have call you all here because we have a situation within at Rukongai district 80."<p>

It has been many years after the Azien incident. Many lives were lost, and many others were stuck with the horrors of the war. But they all learn to cope with it and moved on. Ichigo was given the position of Captain of 5th division, and Kisuke was given a pardon and was allowed back to the seireitei (much to Soi fon's dismay) along with Yourichi (VERY much to soi fon's happiness). Though given the position of captain for squad 3 and 9, both turn down the offer. Others have changed as well. Yachiru of 11th division has hitten a growth spurt, giving her a higher height, and as puberty decided to be extra nice to her, she has the same figure just as Orihime. Though she still has that childlike personality of hers. Another example is Hanataro from 4th division. He too has grown, though he is the same timid guy from before. Another is Hitsugayu (taicho, or he will freeze your ass off). After so much time, he finally recieve the growth spurt he wants. But fate decided to play a cruel trick on him by introducing him the one thing he was not prepare for... hormones. The child prodigy would blush, sweat, and even stutter at women. Fortunately for him, since his fuku-taicho is known as _the heavenly boobs of soul society,_ and he manages to ignore her, persay, _assets, _he got past this. Unfortunately for him, it comes back whenever he thinks of a certain bun hair girl. Oh yes, our little Shiro-chan is crushing on his longtime friend, Hinamori. She too had been given a growth spurt. She grew a little taller, and grew longer hair. Hitsugayu cant stop thinking of her. Its as if fate wants to mess with him (of course they do, who wouldn't?)

Anyways, back to the story...

"Reports says that a massive wave of arrancars were seen there." says the sou-taicho, Yamamoto. The other captains tense at this. After the war, it turns out that there are still arrancars out in Hueco Mundo to deal with. Since there are too many of them, Central 46 issue court law to ignore the situation, hoping that the monsters would die out. Apparently, they were wrong.

"Hey old man, want us to go over there and take care of it," said Ichigo. He was itching to go in a fight ever since he became captain of 5th division. He needs something to do that isn't paperwork related.

Ignoring the lack of respect, Yamamoto replied, "As much as I want to avoid a bloodshed, attacking and finishing them seems the only choice. As of right now, all _Taichos and Fuku-Taichos _are to report at-"

The doors to the meeting room open, interrupting the meeting. Everyone turned to see a young shinigami approaching the old man, carrying some papers.

"Yamamoto, sir! Our intel tells us that the situation at the Rukongai has changed."

"What do you mean by change?" asked Yamamoto.

"The Arrancars there has been completely wiped out." Shocked spread throughout the room as captains were all thinking the same thing. How and who wiped them out. The messenger clears his throat, gaining attention from everyone.

"Well, according to the reports, they were taken down by one boy." Okay, the shock from the arrancars being defeated were replace by the shock of one boy defeating them. "The discription says that he is 5'11", age 270 (appears 17) and carries a sword, though it is discover that it is NOT a zanpakto.

"Hm, interesting. Anyway we can contact this person?"

"Yes, but he lives at Rukongai 80, so the only ones capable enough to go is Kenpachi Zaraki and Yachiru Kusajishi."

"Very well, Captain Zaraki and lieutenant Kusajishi, I want you two to go to district 80 and bring him in. I wish to ask this boy some questions. Captain Unohana and lieutenant Kotetsu will accompany you for any healing necessary. Questions?"

"I have one! If we meet him, can Ken-chan fight him? He sounds strong." Yamamoto was about to reject this but knew full well that Zaraki would eventually fight the guy. "Just dont kill him, now dismiss." He hits his cane to the ground, signifying the end of this subject, and the two captains and lieutenants shunpo out to look for the boy.

* * *

><p>One week later...<p>

The Captains were having another meeting when suddenly the doors flew open. Everyone turn to see who it was and had there eyes wide open. There stood Captain Unohana, without her haori and hair untangled, Kenpachi with his hair down and missing eyepatch, Isane shivering, a young man next to her, wearing a hood and some baggy pants with a cloth around it, and Yachiru blushing-

Wait a minute! Yachiru, blushing!? The captains took notice of this. Before any one of them asks, Yamamoto clears his throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"I see that the mission is a success. Tell me young man, who are you?"

The boy spoke, "My name is Rankuro, but you can call me Ranko."

"I see, well in any case, we have heard about the arrancars wiped out a week ago. How did you do it."

"I'm gonna be honest here, all I did was cut them down to size."

"I'll see, well, what about the four next to you?"

"Well you see, the Taicho here (pointing at Zaraki) challenge me to a fight, and these two (Unohana and Isane) got caught in the crossfire. As for the one with pink hair,... Its complicated."

"Okay," said Yamamoto, "before we make introductions, I must ask you to remove your hood and cloth."

"_sigh, _I was hoping you wouldn't ask that." Every one was confused at his statement. As Ranko proceed to remove the article of clothings, everyone was thinking the same thing, _what is he hiding?_

The moment Ranko had remove the hood and cloth, everyone's eyes went wide. No wonder he wore those. He had pink hair, thats one thing, but thats not what got their attention. What got their attention was his ears. They were not human, instead they are fox ears. He also appears to have tail. Its no wonder... Ranko is half human, half fox! After they saw the ears and tail, all eyes went to Komamura, who was still staring til he notice he was being stared at. "Uh, whats wrong," he asked.

"Er, Komamura-taicho," spoke Ukitake, "you wouldn't happen to had a son, didn't you?"

"What! No I don't! Trust me, if I did, I would have known by now."

"Sorry, just asking, but still, the resemblance is uncanning." It was true. If ignoring the pink hair, Ranko does bears a slight resemblance to Komamura, with the ears and tail and all. Oh, how awkward this situation is right now.

"Er, okay, ignoring that," said Yamamoto, "After the reports of you destroying those arrancars, and somehow surviving a fight with Captain Zaraki, I believe that you are skilled enough to become a shinigami. What are your specialties?"

"Basically, going into a battle and kill everything in sight." Everyone facepalm at this. Somehow, they knew this kid was gonna be a full on fighter. To further prove this point, Zaraki laugh and spoke.

"Ha! I like this kid, got balls. Put him in my squad."

"We must decide if he is worthy to join a squad. First, he will stand in front of each squad and see if he impress them. First off, Rankuro, 2nd division." Rankuro nodded and walked over to what he believes to be the 2nd divsion. In front of him stood a short, scowling woman and behind her was a big, ROUND (as Rankuro puts it) man, eating chips.

The woman spoke, "My name is Soi-Fon-_taicho, _and the fat lard behind me is Omaeda, impress me."

_She seems serious, _thought Rankuro. He decided to talk about how he defeat those arrancars, but he didn't had the chance because the next thing before anyone knew-

"_Bbbuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrppp!" _Ranko was sadly burped, in the _face,_ by Omaeda. Oh, this can't end good.

"Oi! What the fuck, you fucking fatass!"

"Hey, I can't help it, these chips are good."

"What!? They're JUST chips! Can't you freakin wait!?"

"Hey, I'm _fuku-taicho _here, you should treat me with respect." Soifon was about yell at Omaeda about no respect for him until Ranko interrupted.

"Screw that, I'm gonna take your position."

"Oh yeah!? Bring it on!" Omaeda was about to reach for his zanpakto, but he was hit, _hard, _on the head. He groaned and look up to see what was that, only to find out that Ranko had punch him and pulled back, and is now running toward him. Nobody knew what he was doing until Ranko jump up and yelled,

"FLYING DROPKICK!"

**_BAAAMMMMM!_**

Ranko's feet landed on Omaeda, sending the big guy toward the wall, ending with a sickening crack. Everyone inside winced at this, except for Ranko (since he is pissed right now) and Soifon (she is secretly happy on the inside.) Ranko inwardly celebrated util he realized that he just attack an lieutenant. He turned to Soifon.

"_He, _sorry about that Soifon-_taicho, _I was just- ow!" He was grabbed around the waist by Soifon who was suddenly very happy and crying.

"OH, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I was looking for someone to kick that fatass and now that you beat him, I am immediately giving you his position! And as a added bonus-"

Ranko was confused at the last part until he saw Soifon reaching for her outfit. In one one swift movement, she REMOVED her outfit, revealing her near naked self (she's wearing panties, mind you.) Every male in the room flew backwards with a massive nosebleed. (Yes, even Byakuya).

"_Allow me to reward you," _said Soifon, seductively. Ranko sweatdropped. Damm, he just got into the seireitei and already somebody was about to have sex with him. Maybe he should say that recently he just had a girlfriend, and the person is-

"Hey! Ninja-chan! Leave my boyfriend alone!"

That voice, it couldnt be...?

Everyone turn to see who spoke, and their eyes widen. The person was-

"YACHIRU?!"

No, your not hearing things, it was indeed Yachiru. She was looking vivid and blushing furiously.

"GET OFF OF RAN-KUN!"

Kun?!

"Say WHAT!?" yelled out Soifon, who proceeded to get off of Ranko. "When did this happen!?"

"Well, funny thing actually," said Ranko, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "After I fought that captain, Ya-chan came up to me and was telling me of how I was the first ever to fight "Ken-chan" on my own freewill. After that, she told me to be her boyfriend and kissed me."

"...I am not going to question why but, other than that, er, congratulations you two." Said Yamamoto.

"Great, um, Soifon-_taicho, _ where do I live?"

"...your sleeping quarters are in the 2nd division's barracks."

"Okay then, I am off." And with that, Ranko shunpo, along with Yachiru, leaving behind some bewildered captains and lieutenants.

Yamamoto coughed, "er, with that said, meeting adjourned." The captains and others bowed and left, though if anyone have been paying attention, they would have notice a injured person on the wall.

"Hello, anyone there? I think I broke a rib."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting other divisions**

* * *

><p>It has been one hell of a week for Ranko. First, he fought off some hollows, only to discover that they were Arrancar. He couldn't tell the difference. He was either strong or they were very weak. Second, he was approached by huge, scarred man, a woman with her hair braided in front, a very tall woman, and a girl with bright pink hair, just like him...sort of (he doesn't know if he has hair or fur.) The braided one ask him to come with them, but before he could answer, the huge one, named Kenpachi Zaraki, challenged him to a fight. Seeing as he couldn't get out of this, he agree. Boy, what a fight it was! Words cannot describe how brutal this fight was. Lets just say that district 80 will need some MAJOR reconstruction. Thirdly, the pink one, whose name turns out to be Yachiru Kusajishi, jumped up to him, saying something about him beating 'Ken-chan', and KISSED him! On the lips. And declaring him her boyfriend. He didnt mind though, why you ask? Well, he thinks she is cute as well. So he accepted. Fourthly, the braided one, named Retsu Unohana, along with her lieutenant Isane Kotetsu, ask if could come with them to the seireitei. He replied no. She asked again, this time with a a creepy demeanor smile. He hastily accepted. That smile of hers scared the SHIT out of him! Fifthly, when they made it to the seireitei, the sou-taicho, Genruyusai Yamamoto, ask him to join the shinigami, so that was news to him. He somehow got in a fight with some lieutenant of 2nd division, and after beating him in ONE move, became lieutenant himself. First day and already he is far ahead then he expected. Including the incident of his now captain, Ranko pretty much thought it was his most eccentric day. Boy, is he wrong. It turns out, as part of being accepted, he now has to visit and get in touch with the other divisions.<p>

He has no idea that his day will get more crazier than it was before.

* * *

><p><strong>2nd divsion<strong>

Ranko was standing in the training grounds, along with Ya-chan (Yachiru, he insisted on calling her that since she calls him Ran-kun), Soifon, and the 200 members of the squad. It turns out that squad 2 specializes in stealth, which involves sneak and speed. While Ranko lacks for stealth, due to his pink hair and tail, he makes up for speed. But thats not all. He also has a secret ability, which affects women mostly. The squad learns this the hard way.

"Attention everyone!" yelled out Soifon, gaining everyones attention. "This here is Rankuro. He is our new lieutenant." Reactions toward the new guy varied among them. Some whisper about his hair color, some of his ears and tail. But all of them are thinking the same thing. _Omaeda isn't lieutenant anymore, maybe this guy can show some real skill. _

"Alright now, Rankuro, your initiation is to take down as many of my men as you can. You can use any technique, but right now I am focusing on your speed. Now, BEGIN!" There was a sudden blur and all of the sudden, all MALE officers were on the ground, bruises all over. Soifon, Yachiru, and the females that were left standing had their eyes bulging out in awe. Ranko hadn't move from his spot, and yet, took down at least half of the division. Soifon had some thoughts going around in her mind.

_He took down HALF of my best men, and he hasn't move from that spot! Did he use shunpo? No. A zanpakto is required to execute one. A sonido? Couldn't be. He's not an anrrancar. If not, what is it?_

"Oi, Soifon-taicho, Ya-chan, you might want to cover your ears for this part."

"Huh?" Sadly, neither of the two comprehend on what he just said, and before either of them reacted, Ranko spoke,

_"Good day to you ladies," _said Ranko with a voice that is now noble and refined. _"If you can be so kindly, would you all surrender for me? As you can see, I wish to not attack a woman because I feel that it is immoral for one to attack a lady."_

All women that was in the training yard blushed furiously at his voice. Ranko's voice was so refine, so captivating, so mesmerizing. At his request, the women all surrender and move to the side. Ranko smiled and turned to Soifon.

"Hey taicho, hows that? Um...Taicho, are you alright?" Ranko saw that his captain was now staring at him, with a huge blush her face.

"Er, I'm a take that as a pass. Come on Ya-chan, lets go to 3rd division." He proceed to grab Yachiru's hand a left the yard, leaving behing some injured male ninjas, blushing female ninjas, and a taicho as well.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd division<strong>

"... please dont tell me you're depressed."

You could pretty much tell who Ranko is talking to.

"No, i just look like this." said Kira, with a aura of depression reeking around him. Ranko didn't believe it though.

"I call bullshit on this, lets get outta here Ya-chan."

"Okay, Ran-kun!"

The duo left the 3rd division barracks, leaving behind Kira, who is now sulking in the corner and muttering something about no emo.

* * *

><p><strong>4th division<strong>

Ranko has already met Unohana and Isane. But instead of meeting them, he and Yachiru bumped into Hanataro.

"Hiya, Hana-chan!" greeted Yachiru.

"Hana-chan? But you're a guy!" Pointed out Ranko.

"Oh, sorry, my name is actually Hanataro Yamada, 7th seat of squad 4. I'm a healer," said Hanataro meekly, nervous since he is in presence of two higher ranking officers.

"Im Ranko, and I notice that you feel uneasy, feeling less confident about yourself?"

"Well, yess but- HUH!?" At this point, Ranko had grabbed Hanataro's arm.

"Listen, you look like you need some confidence in your life, and bealive it or not, I can help. Come with us while we visit the other divisions." Ranko and Yachiru left the barracks, dragging along Hanataro. Unbeknownst to them, Unohana has seen this.

_It seems that Ranko fuku-taicho had just volunteer himself to help Hanataro with his shyness. He is not only a formidable fighter, but a helper as well._

* * *

><p><strong>5th division<strong>

Ranko was laughing his ass off. Why? He and his two companions enter the 5th division and had met up with Ichigo and Hinamori. The moment Ichigo gives his name, thats where it starts. Ichigo means to protect, but to Ranko...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! CAPTAIN STRAWBERRY! THATS A GOOD ONE!"

"OI, SHUT THE HELL UP! ITS NOT THAT FUNNY!"

"MAKE ME!"

Oh boy. Apparently, Ranko didnt know that Ichigo is also an Vizard. The moment Ichigo brings up his hollow mask, the laughter stops.

**"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN, **yelled Ichigo, with his voice filled with venom. Ranko paled and before anyone could figure out what happen, him and the two others left in a snap.

* * *

><p><strong>6th division<strong>

This is the most awkward meeting he ever had. The three are sitting on chairs. In front of them was a desk and behind the desk was Byakuya Kuchiki. His lieutenant, Renji Abarai, is out drinking, so the only thing this guy is doing is paperwork. Did he even notice there are guests there? He's been going at it for an hour now.

"Hey Ya-chan."

"Yeah Ran-kun?"

"Wanna remove our robes and see if he notice us in our underwear?"

"Okay!"

"Alright. Hanataro, remove yours as well." The three proceed to remove their article of clothing. After removing, the three sat back down, while Yachiru covers her chest. It turns out that she doesnt know what a bra is. The three look at the captain in front of them, and amazingly, he didnt even notice!

"This is boring!" stated Ranko. "Lets just go to 7th." The trio left the building, forgetting their clothing behind. It wasnt til Byakuya looked up.

"Hmm, wasn't someone here a moment ago?"

* * *

><p><strong>7th division<strong>

The trip to the 7th was, how you say, unique. How? Shinigami on the pathway couldnt sworn that they saw two nearly naked guys and a half naked Yachiru walking down the path. Nobody said anything, for fear that if Yachiru hears anything, she would most likely sic Zaraki on them, and nobody here has a deathwish.

The the three enter the 7th, Ranko realized something...

This meeting is more awkward than the last one, and most of it has nothing to do with the lack of clothing

How? Well, lets just say that meeting the captain of 7th who is ALSO a fox (wolf in Komamura's case) can hinder the conversation.

"..."

"..."

"...so, you are a fox as well."

"...wolf actually."

"..."

"...how are you feeling here at the gotei?"

"Fine, so far."

"Ah, good to hear."

"..."

"..."

"...so are we the only animals here?"

"...unless you count Yoruichi's cat transformation, then yes, we are."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"...Rankuro, this may sound personal, but do you have fleas?"

"...No, do you?"

"Me either."

"..."

"..."

"... Is something wrong?"

"...you do realize that you, Hanataro, and Yachiru are half naked in my office."

"We are? _looks down. _huh, didnt even notice that. Must've forgot them at Byakuya's."

"..."

"..."

"...Um, Rankuro, I think its best if we leave. This is the most awkward meeting I have ever been."

"Yeah, Ran-kun, its super awkward."

"..."

"..."

"...I think its best if we pretend this conversation never happened."

"Yes."

"Yeah!"

"...Agreed."

Yeah..., its that awkward.

* * *

><p><strong>8th Division<strong>

Okay, right now, Ranko was just confused right now. When he, Yachiru, and Hanataro entered the 8th, there was a man wearing a PINK kimono beaten down to the ground. Next to him was a woman, who wore glasses and was holding a book, repeatedly bashing the said man with it. Ranko decided to come back at a different time. Its not that the two seem busy. Its just that that book looks like it can be used as a lethal weapon.

* * *

><p><strong>9th Division<strong>

Ranko was first excited, then disappointed at the 9th. When he found out from the guy with the 69 tatoo, (he snickered at this.) that the 9th is a printing press, and makes magna as well, he was delighted. But when the 69 man said they dont have "Naruto" magna, he left. What kind of place dont have Naruto!?

* * *

><p><strong>10th division <strong>

well, the 10th was somewhat interesting. Here, our three teens are looking in amusement at the two people, mainly the captain and lieutenant, arguing as little kids. The big breast woman, named Matsumoto Rangiku (boobies-chan by Yachiru) and the white hair teen, named Toshiro Hitsugaya (Shiro-chan as Momo says) are arguing over something what Ranko believes has something to do paperwork, well it was until the conversation went from paperwork to a certain bun hair girl.

"But taicho! The guys are waiting at the bar!"

"And I don't care! You will stay here and finish your paperwork!"

"But I'll get allergies from it."

"Thats the most stupidest excuse I have ever heard!"

"But SHIRO-CHAN!"

"DONT CALL ME THAT, ITS HITSUGAYA-TAICHO!"

"Sorry, I forgot that only your GIRLFRIEND can say it."

"MOMO IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Yet."

"ARRRRRGGGGGGHHHH!"

Yeah, thats how childish their arguments are. Luckily for them, someone's here to help, well, kind of...

"Um," said Ranko, confused at this situation, "is this a bad time?"

"Huh, oh no, I'm just finishing up some business here and be on way." Matsumoto turned toward the door but was stopped by her captain.

"MATSUMOTO! Must I remind you that you are forbidden from leaving and that you must complete your paperwork!"

"But TAICHO!" whined Matsumoto, "Its too much!"

"I don't care! I do my paperwork, you should too!"

"But I seen you ditch your work just so you could hang with Momo!"

"THATS A LIE, YOU GOT NO PROOF!", denied Toshiro, who is now all red in the face.

"If I didn't know better Shiro-chan, I say that your face proves wrong," pointed out Yachiru.

"Sh-she's right sir," agreed Hanataro.

"You two, shut up!" Hanataro cower in fear, but Yachiru had that cute pout on her face. Ranko saw this and thought of how this is too troublesome.

* * *

><p><strong>At the world of the living...<strong>

A certain lazy shadow strategist looked up at the sky.

"Whats wrong Shikamaru?"

"Nothing Temari."

"Hmph, too lazy to know whats wrong?"

"Sigh, troublesome woman."

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Seireitei...<strong>

Ranko decided that the only way to end this is for Toshiro to man up, and tell Momo himself. However, since Toshiro is acting as a child to do something, Ranko decided plan A won't work and resorted to plan B...

...HE will tell Momo about Toshiro.

Sadly, he cant leave without the boy noticing him, so he decided to improvise. He walked toward the window and opened it. Everyone stopped arguing and Toshiro was about to ask what Ranko was til he shouted, LOUD,

"HEY HINAMORI!", yelled out Ranko out the window, "TOSHIRO HERE HAS A CRUSH ON YOU! HE WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU CAN BE HIS GIRLFRIEND! IF YOU CAN RESPOND BACK, COME OVER TO THE 10TH DIVISION AND HURRY! POOR SHIRO-CHAN IS GETTING DESPERATE!"

Toshiro CANNOT believe that he just did that! Didnt that fool know he could have ruin his life with that. People will laugh at him, question him on crushing on his friend, but worst of all, what will Momo think? She could feel awkward at this and can end their friendship just like that! So he did the only rational thing he could do...

He called out Bankai and brought his sword toward Ranko. The said teen notice this and stopped the blade with his BARE hands, shocking Matsumoto, Yachiru, and Hanataro.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing!?"

"KILLING YOU! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU JUST DONE!?"

"YEAH, I HELP YOU OF YOUR LOVE PROBLEM!"

"HELP?! HOW?! BY YELLING OUT THE WINDOW AND TELLING HER TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"YEAH!"

"HOWS DOES THAT HELP ME?!"

"EASY! SINCE YOU DON'T HAVE THE BALLS TO TELL HER, I DID IT FOR YOU!"

"BASTARD!"

"UP YOURS, KID!"

Before Toshiro could pull back his sword and swing again, the door to his office swung open. Everyone looked to see it was, and Toshiro paled at who it was. The person standing there was none other than...

"MOMO?!"

Yes, Toshiro's crush, Momo, was standing at the doorway, with her head down. She had a VERY red face, which confirms that she indeed heard the shouting.

"Sh-Shiro-chan? Is what Ranko yelled out true? D-do you really l-love me?"

This moment was so intense, you can cut it with Zaraki's sword. Toshiro thought of a thousands ways to get out of this situation, but all of them involves hurting Momo's feelings. He then remembered what Ranko said about him not having any balls, so he decided to prove him wrong by telling Momo the whole truth.

"Sigh, yes, its all true Momo."

This was it, he thought. What ever comes out of Momo's mouth will determine his life. He stand with dignity, not letting worriness overcome him. Although a little came out when he saw tears.

"Sniff, of course I will be you girlfriend, Shiro-chan!" And before anyone even knew it, Momo ran up to her Shiro-chan and jump-hug him, causing the two to fall over Toshiro's desk.

Keep it together Toshiro, she loves you. Remember, keeping your dignity is the only way to ensure a good relationsh-

Wait a minute, is she kissing him on the lips?! SCREW DIGNITY!

Toshiro, ignoring everything , kissed back, causing the kiss to get more passionate. Ranko, Yachiru, Hanataro, and Matsumoto thought this was cute, at least until they heard clothing being removed.

"What the-," said Ranko, "are they doing what I think they're doing?"

"Yes," replied Hanataro, Yachiru, and Mataumoto.

"..."

"..."

"...we should leave, I just realize that Toshiro still has his Bankai activated."

The others nodded, and proceed toward the door, but not before hearing,

"SHIRO-CHAN! My tushi's getting cold."

That cause everyone else in the room to have their jaws dropped and left the room as fast as they can, but not before Matsumoto came back and activated the secret camera at the corner of the room.

_fufufu, either way what happens here, this would go great at the next meeting at the SWA, and as a added bonus, if Little Shiro-chan knocks up little Momo, I can blackmailed them into naming the first born girl after me, Rangiku._

* * *

><p><strong>11th division<strong>

The moment the three were within 100ft of the 11th, Hanataro turned and ran, yelling something about not wanting to die early. Yachiru went up the barracks and ask Ranko if he is going to enter. He replied no. Its not that he doesn't want to. that he didnt feel like fighting Zaraki today. Well, that, and if Zaraki ever saw him enter the division HALF NAKED along with a HALF NAKED Yachiru, he is certain that there will be hell to pay, and he will be the one to pay.

* * *

><p><strong>12th division<strong>

There was something not right with the girl in front of him, and he cant put his finger into it. Her father, 12th division captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, is a mad scientist, but her, she is different. He cant put his finger on it but... wait a moment, THATS IT!

"THATS IT!" Ranko exclaimed. Sadly, he didnt make his entry noticable, so this got the attention of the officers in the division. All looked at him as if he was crazy, but then again, their captain is crazy as well. They then realized that this teen enter without permission. Akon starts questioning.

"Hey! Who told you to enter!"

"The sou-taicho send me for orders."

"Doesn't matter, GET OUT!"

"Sigh, looks like I'll use **it.**" said Ranko, as he proceed to make some hand signs.

* * *

><p>20 seconds later...<p>

Ranko looked around and nodded in a mission accomplished. He proceed toward the lab, leaving behind some 12th division officers, cowering and scared, some crying, some yelling for their mothers, and one at the corner, in a fetal position.

Ranko found the lab, and was surprise to see Mayuri and the girl there waiting. He thought the captain was going to berate him, but found it astonishing when Mayuri was smiling and curious.

"So, you are Soifon's new soldier. That stunt you pulled back there was, how can I put it, interesting. You are indeed not like the other shinigami."

"How am I different?"

"Simple, if you notice, you have no zanpakto, and I know the reason why. You have no spiritual energy, instead you have something far more powerful than that, and it has something to do with that biju."

Ranko was shocked. He never told anyone about it. He recently found out about it around 250 years ago. In fact, the only person who knew about it was a woman who can help him. Although, he never saw her again and wish to see her one more time.

"What about it?"

"Its so marvelous that even I cant created a substance that could match its power. It is the equivalent of spiritual energy concentrated at 1000%. Its called chakra. Its so rare that it was believe that the only type of people who can use it are those who are alive. You see, in order to use chakra, one must be alive to turn some of his life force into chakra. Since we shinigami are dead, its pretty much a bust. However, there are exceptions to this rule. The bijus. You see there are 10 in total, with each biju having a number of tails its number associates with. The living knows only 9, with two of them still alive. Last I remember, the last biju, Kyubi no Kuruma, was sealed into a young child. Although intel also tells me that this child is the MOST dense person in the world, not even realizing that a girl is in love with him and he cant even see it.

* * *

><p><strong>In the living...<strong>

"achoo," sneezed a certain knucklehead blond kid.

"D-o y-y-you have a cold, N-N-Naruto-kun?"

"Huh, oh no, I thought someone was talking about me."

"Oh."

"Oi, Hinata, how come you're all red?"

"Eep!" Faints

"Ahhh! Hinata-chan!"

* * *

><p><strong>back to the story...<strong>

"Back to what I am saying, bijus are animals made entirely of chakra, and can be seal into a being, even going to afterworld if it dies. You must have been sealed with one when you were still alive. Calculations shows that the binu you have is the ten-tails, though, you have the pure one."

"Pure?"

"Pure as in not corrupted by evil. The ten-tails is named Kitsune no Keiko, and it is actually sealed within death. In other worlds, you were sealed upon death. In order to summon the Kitsune within your control, you need all 9 nine of the other bijus. But the kitsune was summon without them, make it free. The others are evil, though an interesting fact is that it has a calming effect on those other bijus. But since we don't know where they are, we will ignore it for now. Anyways, the kitsune grants you special abilities not given to a shinigami, at the cost of a zanpakto. If I were you, I would use that as a advantage in a battle."

"Wow, never thought about that. Thanks."

Ranko then move toward the exit, but not before realizing something.

"Hey, I just remember. Mayuri, your daughter's an android!" And with that he left, leaving Mayuri thinking.

_How did that boy know that Nemu's an android? He must be very observant._

* * *

><p><strong>13th division<strong>

Okay, Ranko is pretty sure that a sick man like Ukitake shouldn't be leading an division. When he met with Ukitake, the captain immediately started coughing and was needed to rest. Rest assure, this was the third shortest visit he made, right after 3rd and 9th.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day, back at the meeting room...<strong>

"So, Rankuro, please tell us your opinion on each division."

Rankuro was back at the meeting room, along with every captain there. Oh boy, just wait til they hear what he says.

"Frankly, out of all division captains, Mayuri is basically the most sane hear."

This earn some gasps from some of the captains. Mayuri, NORMAL among them!? Why?!

"Whats your reason."

"Well, I'll be blunt, Soifon is emotionally weak, and soifon if you say anything, I'll use it again. Kira is too depressed. Unohana scares the shit out of me. Ichigo is too much of a prude-"

"Oi!"

"-Byakuya doesnt seem to notice anything, hence why i was in my boxers yesterday-"

"That also explains why Hanataro and Yachiru were too, though someone needs to tell her about bras, go on."

"-The visit to 7th was awkward, due to obvious reasons. Don't know much about Kyoraku, since he was being beaten by a book. And I dont think I need to tell you about Toshiro."

"You dont have to, although Hinamori is at the 4th getting checked. Cant believe he didnt know anything about protection." _glares at Toshiro, who looks to the ground_

"I avoided the 11th because frankly, I was not in the mood to fight Zaraki. Skipping over to 13th, Ukitake was sick, so no meeting was needed. Do you want me to explain why I think the 12th is the most sane?"

"You don't have to. I saw with the hidden cameras there. I'm just surprise that Mayuri didnt experimented on you."

"Well then, I must be one lucky guy."

"You are. With that said, I hereby declare this meeting-"

The doors swung open, revealing Momo, who looked a little too happy.

"Oi, Momo," called out Ranko, "how you feeling? No freezer burns?" This earn some snickers.

"Good," answered Momo, "in fact, I'm better than that, and do you know why?"

"No, why?"

"This! Shiro-chan, I'M PREGNANT!"

_THUD_

Apparently, the news was too much for Toshiro, and the poor guy did what most unprepared fathers do, faint.

"...um Momo?"

"Uh, yes Rankuro?"

"Matsumoto told me to remind you that if you are pregnant and its a girl, it shall be named Rangiku."

Like I said in the beginning, its been one crazy day for Ranko.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Kuchiki secret**

* * *

><p>Toshiro manage to wake up from his passing, although he regretted doing this coarse of action. He saw the captains looking at him, including Momo and Rankuro. Oh the questions he will have to endure.<p>

"Cant believe the child didn't use protection." (Yamamoto)

"What I can't believe is that he actually got laid." (Ichigo)

"Poor Toshiro, I don't think anyone told him about the birds and bees." (Ukitake)

"Yeah, no one gave him the talk. Hey Retsu, do you still have those videos?" (Kyoraku)

"Yes, but I believe it is a little late for the boy." (Unohana)

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...so, anyone came up with names?" (Rankuro)

_Great, thought Toshiro, they're thinking names now. I hope they are not terrible._

"Hey Momo, if the child is the spitting image of you guys, you can name it Momo jr. or Toshiro jr."

_That's not so bad_

"What about Hina, or Kaito?"

_Those names are good as well_

"Oi, that reminds me. Matsumoto is blackmailing you guys into naming the first born Gin or Rangiku."

_Those are good as we- wait, WHAT?!_

"Hold on one freakin minute!" yelled Toshiro, getting up from the ground. "No way in hell I'm naming my child after my lieutenant or that fox face traitor!"

"Well, well, well, it seems our little Shiro-chan has woken up. Tell us, how would you choose the names for the twins," said Rankuro. Toshiro was about to open his mouth til he realized what Ranko had said.

_TWINS!?_

_THUD!_

"Aaaannnnndddd, down he goes," said Soifon.

"Er, we are just going to pretend that never happen and-" spoke Yamamoto, but he was interrupted by Momo.

"PRETEND!? Forgive me of my outburst, but I can't pretend this never happen! I'm carrying TWINS!"

"...I take that back, lets just move on. Lieutenant Rankuro, as part of visiting the divisions, I must ask you a series of questions for you to answer."

"Alright then, ask away."

"First question, who do you think is the strongest captain here?"

"Easy, Unohana."

"No doubts about that. Next, since you are part of squad 2, how do you feel about being part of it."

"To be honest, I feel like I don't belong there. I don't know squat about stealth and the only thing I am good at is speed and pure strength."

"Ah yes, Soifon told me about the speed, and Mayuri already told us about the biju and immense chakra, which I found this intriguing. Oh, in case I forget, sign here." Yamamoto handed over a piece of important looking paper to Ranko. He signed without looking at it, though if he were paying attention, he would have notice Komamura and Soifon smiling.

"Alright, I'll bite, whats that paper for?" asked Ranko.

"Two things. One, you are being transferred to the 7th as the new lieutenant, since stealth isn't your specialty and that the previous lieutenant retired early."

"I'm not being transferred to Komamura's because I'm a fox, am I?"

"No, and call him father."

"Oka- wait, WHAT!?"

"Congratulations, you were just adopted by Mrs. Soifon Komamura and Mr. Sajin Komamura." smiled Yamamoto.

"SAY WHAT!? Which one of you set me up?!" yelled out Rankuro, or should I say, Rankuro KOMAMURA.

"Us," replied Ranko's newly adopted parents.

"You guys are MARRIED!?"

"Yes."

"...you do realize that it will be awkward since Soifon did THAT (he's referring from chapter 1).

"Yeah, lets not bring that up anymore."

"Agreed."

"Good."

"...do I have to change my name?"

"You don't have to," replied Komamura.

"Oh, thank kami I don't have to!"

"But you do have to be an older brother idol to your new sister, Ayame."

"...fine."

"And you have to dye your hair...er fur."

"Okay, now you're just being ridiculous."

"ENOUGH!", yelled Yamamoto, banging his cane to the floor. "We will continue with the questions. Tell me, Rankuro _Komamura, _(Rankuro glared at him, and some captains snickered at this) whats your schedule like in order to babysit some children."

"..."

"..."

"...how many?"

"Heres the paper." Yamamoto handed him the list of children born in the seireitei.

_Shira Zaraki- daughter of Kenpachi Zaraki and Retsu Unohana (those two are married!?)_

_Yori Hisagi- daughter of Shuuhei Hisagi and Isane Kotetsu (somehow, I never expected 69 man to be married, especially to the giant woman)_

_Ayame Komamura- daughter of Sajin Komamura (now my dad) and Soifon (now mom) (also, my new sister)_

_Hana Kotsubaki- daughter of Sentaro Kotsubaki and Kiyone Kotetsu (according to the seireitei history book, these two were always at each others throat, so why the kid?)_

_Kaien and Hisana Kurosaki- twin son and daughter of Ichigo Kurosaki (strawberry, Heh) and Rukia Kuchiki. (Long history these two has, most of it comedic. Hmm...Hisana...Kuchiki. Does Byakuya and Rukia know something about her?)_

"Hmm."

"You seem concerned." said Yamamoto.

"This name, Kuchiki, reminds me of my old sensei." Upon hearing Kuchiki, Byakuya spoke.

"Someone from the Kuchiki clan was your sensei? That seems illogical, since no one in my clan is allowed to associate with anyone of the rukongai or the living."

"Then explain your sister Rukia and her husband?" asked Ranko, eyebrow raised.

"Those two are a special case. Now, back to the subject, who was this person that taught you?" In honesty, he is actually planning on reporting this clans member to the elders for he or she has broken one of the laws. There are no way of getting out of it, no exceptions...

"Her name is Hisana Kuchiki."

...except hearing that Ranko's sensei is his late wife.

The silence was great in the room. For a while, no one made a move, most staring at Byakuya for his reaction. Nobody have thought the late wife was the one who taught this boy, especially since he is clearly strong enough to beat Azien with one flick of his fingers.

"Hisana? But, how?" asked Byakuya, shocked that his late wife was involved in the past.

"Well, around 250 years ago, while I had the biju powers but not even realizing about, I was, unstable at the time. I couldn't control them, causing destruction everywhere I go. It wasn't until I met Hisana at rukongai 2. Unlike the others, she didnt retreated, instead she walked toward me. I though that she would die because of my immense chakra, but she seemed unfazed. When she stood in front of me, she made some hand signs and place her hand over my back. I saw a glow, and the next thing I knew, I found out that she sealed my powers, making sure that it won't weaken."

Everyone stood there amazed, all because of how the late Hisana control this boy. Ranko continues.

"After that, she told me that she will teach me to control the power. At first, I was skeptical, but when time pass, she was right about teaching me. I learn so much that I even learn the technique of identifying illness and sickness, mainly because Hisana told me she learned from the clan doctors. We went on for some time, eventually me calling her my sensei. While we train, she always tells me stories of her time of the Kuchiki clan."

Byakuya couldn't help but smile of this. True, telling stories about the clan results in death, but he always lets her tell them to children at district 1-10.

"It wasnt til that day, August 15, I dont remember the year, but I know its that day-"

Byakuya winced at this. It was five days before that day...

"Hisana told me that she couldn't teach me anymore for fear of me being killed by the clan. Apparently, according to her, the elders were planning her death because she, and I quote, 'have tainted the pure blood of the Kuchiki's.' She told me that whatever happens, dont come looking for her. I didn't know what she meant until five days later, when I hid in the noble clan house, I overheard two servants saying that Hisana has died."

Byakuya felt a ting of pain. Being reminded of his wife brings to many painful mermories, yet this boy, brought it up, but something is telling for a different reason. Ranko looked at him and asked,

"Tell me Byakuya, he did she died? I know that you were her husband."

Byakuya sighed. "The doctors said that she had an illness that has been going around for years. It finally caught up to her and each day she seemed weakened." Rankuro sighed and was about to ask something about visiting her grave until he realized what Byakuya just said.

"Wait, illness? She didnt have one the last time I saw her. She was healthy, not sickening." Many were confused on this, but not more than Byakuya.

_Rankuro said that Hisana didn't had an illness the last time he saw her, but the my granfather told me she was. Hmm, something seems off._

"Byakuya," said Ranko, "you think the elders are keeping something about her?"

"Hmm, I think some investigation is in order," he answered.

"I know who can do it. Hey Soifon-"

"Mom." Corrected Soifon.

"Yeah, right. Can you infiltrate the Kuchiki compund and find Hisana's record within the family records?" Ranko asked.

"I'm on it." she replied and shunpo away. Ranko turned to Mayuri. "Oi, Mayuri, do you have anything that can resurrect a being." Everyone wide eyed at this. Was he going to do what they think he's going to do?

"A long time ago, I did, but that was because I had plenty of highly concetrated soul energy. The only alternative is your chakra."

"Hmph, dont care. We're doing it. Hold out your hand." The mad scientist complied, and before anyone could react, Ranko created a ball of pure chakra and placed it on his hand. "This is enough to cover the experiment. Now go, we got work to do." And with that, Ranko turned to the exit, but not before being stopped by Kenpachi.

"Hey kid, things can get ugly if those pansy heads finds out. How about having me and some of my best help ya out."

"Thanks," Ranko replied, "but I got that cover. I'm going to the world of the living to get some supplies." He turned and left, leaving others to converse about the conspiracy.

"Byakuya," said Ukitake, "do you think Ranko was on to something when he mention about the illness?"

"...in honestly, yes. My wife's death, somehow, I was getting a feeling that it will come back one day. Never thought it would come from a boy who came from district 80."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day, at the twelfth...<strong>

At Mayuri's lab, Rankuro entered, seeing his new mom, the scientist, and his late sensei's husband. Everyone looked at him and saw what he had on. Ranko was currently wearing a duster (think, courier duster from Fallout:NV) and some jeans. On his left sleave, a kanji is placed on it, which it means '10 tails', signifying his ten tails biju. On his right is the kanji for '7th' which signifying his part at the seventh. On his back was a symbol of a fox, (think, the firefox icon, but only the fox part.), indicating his species, and affiliation. Most iconic was his hands. He had on gautlets, with spikes sticking out of the side (batman gloves if you want to imagine.)

"Ah, Ranko, right on schedule. The experiment is completed and tested." Said Mayuri.

"It seems your suspicions about Hisana were correct, she never had an illness. The elders planned her death." Said Soifon.

"I was afraid of that. And you Byakuya? Find anything of the sort?"

"After careful investigation, I'm afraid to say that the whole clan was part of it, other than Rukia. Although, I can not figured the 'tainting the Kuchiki blood' was about." Replied Byakuya, solemnly.

"Figures. I'll bet they planned this right on the moment you married her. Anyways, how strong is that stuff, Mayuri?"

"It will resurrect her and rid any poison or disease she had, but if she was kill by a hollow infection, it will not only bring her back, but the hollow as well, killing her once again. Luckily, there was no trace hollow infestation on her record, so you should be fine."

"Good. _takes vial and tosses to Byakuya._ Here, take this and 'surrect Hisana. I would do it, but we both believe it is better if the first person she sees is the one who she loves."

Byakuya caught the vial and stare at Ranko. This boy was implying that he (Byakuya) should go to his wife while he (Ranko) takes care of the clan. It was absurd. If failed, he himself would be exucuted and spike a civil war between the clan and the gotei. But if successful, it would mean a chance to see his wife once more.

"Okay, I'll do it." accepted Byakuya.

"Oh, one more thing. When Hisana has finally been resurrected, grab her and leave the compound, IMMEDIATELY. What I am about to do in there will cause MAJOR damage. I dont want you to be caught in the crossfire."

"Understood." replied Byakuya, though he is questioning what Ranko was planning. The duo left, about to embark an dangerous mission since Azien's betrayal.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiki Manor<strong>

The two arrive at the entrance, which was guard by two guards. They both blocked Ranko from entering, but with some words from Byakuya indicating that he is a guest on his behalf, allowed him in, right into the hall. It was currently empty. On the right was an hallway, which lead to the meeting room, filled with the nobles, the elders, and Ginrei Kuchiki, the mastermind behind Hisana's death. The front showed the the seireitei history records and storage room. And on the left was the courtyard, which was empty and split in two parts: the family garden and family cemetery, which held their primary objective. Ranko was thinking of the plan until he realize something.

"Oi, Byakuya," whisper Ranko, "isn't the record room one of the important parts of the seireitei?"

"Hmm, that is problematic. We need to find a way to transport all the records out without anyone seeing us taking them."

"...hmm, I got an idea. I never show anyone this except Hisana, and it should help us." They moved foward to the front, to the records room. When they got there, they were lucky. No one was there. Ranko proceed to make some hand signs and out poofed out a scroll, much to Byakuya's interest.

"This is a sealing technique that allows me to store anything I want into this scroll using what Hisana calls, _Fuinjutsu._ With an amount of spiritual energy, or chakra in my case, I can store as much as I want. It allows me to hide weapons in there so I can enter weapon free places whenever I had to chase down a criminal." Ranko placed the scroll in the middle of the room, made some signs, and quietly said,

"Kiri no jutsu."

**A/N: I made the name up. I dont know the words used to seal items.**

A bright flash is seen by Byakuya, which amazingly, no one else has notice. When it clears, He was shocked to see the whole room completely empty of scrolls, books, and even the shelves!

"There, now we got that out of the way, lets head over to the hallway." Said Ranko. Byakuya manage to shake off his initial shock and nodded, heading to the hall way as well. When they got there, they let out a sigh of relief. No one notice the bright flash from the room.

"Alright, I'll handle the meeting room, you go to Hisana. Remember, when its done, leave immediately." They both then proceed toward their objectives, getting closer to the answers they want.

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiki meeting room<strong>

Ranko enter the room and saw that there was a lot of people here. Luckily for him, no one notice him enter, so he cast a Genjutsu on himself, making him invisible to others while he is in fact right there. He approach the front, where 6 people were position; one in front and five behind him.

_The one in front is Ginrei, I know it. If I listen quietly, I could hear what they are planning, hopefully something disgraceful. Good thing I brought that tape recorder from the world of living, _thought Ranko. He took the recorder from his pocket and pressed 'record'.

"Attention everyone," called out Ginrei, "it has been 200 years and I believe that now is the perfect time to plot." This got everyone's attention, including Ranko.

_200 years? Hmm, what could it be?_

"Our plan to decieve the seireitei and take over for ourselves is going smoothly. I believe that within tommorow, we can strike, throwing many of them off. We could have done it earlier, but that fool Azien had cause an obstacle with his belief on 'taking over the soul king'. Another was 200 years ago, on August 15 to be exact-"

_Wait, August 15? That was when Hisana told me to run away. They wouldn't talk about her, would they?_

"-That impudent woman Hisana found out about our plans. We couldn't let my grandson know about this, so we poison her, and lied to him about the illness happening for years."

Ranko clenched his fists, anger forming in him from the fact that these bastards could do such thing.

"It was a win-win situation," continued Ginrei, "we stopped the plans from being public, and we got rid of her. She was tainting the Kuchiki blood anyways. She wasn't much of a woman. More like a piece of trash."

Ranko had enough. Killing her was one thing, but calling her trash was beyond forgivable. Forget planning to report them, they don't deserve to rot in jail. Instead, they deserve to rot in HELL. Still in the genjutsu, Ranko pulled out a blade from his pocket. He hold it with his right hand, and with his left, channeled some chakra into it, causing the blade to glow with an white aura surrounding it, and extending it to the side of the room, with the blade toward the five elders.

_Ahh, just what I need to calm myself, a chakra blade, or as I like to call it, the Keiko blade, since only her chakra can be infused with it. Add some chakra, cast an kenjutsu, extended it, and viola, we got a really long white blade that can slice anything with ease. I could slice the elders easily, but it will better if I got rid of those in the rooms first. Good thing I have a scroll filled with white flames, the most dangerous fire of them all. One simple touch and poof, they'll burn really fast. And once Ginrei and the elders see this, they'll move foward to investigate, and once the elders move foward, their heads will slice off as clean as a whiffle. Now, lets start this party._

With the scroll in hand, while still holding the long blade, Ranko placed it on the ground, perform some kind of ninjutsu, and watched as the room burst into white flames. He knows it is a success, since he hears many of those kuchiki bastards scream in agony. He smiled as he saw Ginrei and the elders widen their eyes in pure horror. He smiled a bigger one as the six of them moved forward to stopped the flames, with the elders not knowing of the blade in front of them, at their neck levels.

_aaaannnnnd, we have 200 burnt nobles, 5 soon to be beheaded elders-_

_Shink. Thud._

_-Scratched that, 5 NOW beheaded elders, and one bastard that will feel my wrath. Lets see his reaction, I'll bet he is scared shitless._

Boy, how right Ranko was. When the flames appeared in the room, consuming everyone that was in it, Ginrei was beyond shock of his wits at this. And when he moved foward to help those burning, he heard a shink sound, follow by a thud. He turned saw the elders on the ground, with their heads cut off. He was now confused and scared. Someone must have heard them, but who?

_Some one attacked us and knew about the plans, _he thought, _but how? If someone did it, I would have notice their presence. But whoever did this must be powerful. White flames are the most dangerous kind that can burn a person in mere disintegration. And the elders were beheaded by something, but what? Who could have done this? I know Byakuya isn't a suspect because he wouldnt use this kind of power. And I know for a fact that Rukia does not have this kind of power. But neither of them did it, then who?_

"Surprise Ginrei-teme? I know you are, since I killed everyone here, save for one, you."

Ginrei turned and saw a fox boy grinning evilly at him. He doesn't know why, but something about him makes him scare of him.

"Wh-who are you?" stammered Ginrei, clearly scared. Ranko replied, but with a new voice, one that sounds like a man filled with anger, hatred, and killer intent, in the form of a cold voice.

_"My name is Rankuro Komamura, lieutenant of the seventh, son of Sanjin Komamura and Soifon, student of Hisana Kuchiki, Jinchuuriki of the ten tailed biju, Kitsune no Keiko..._

..._and your bringer of death."_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Kuchiki secret part two**

* * *

><p><strong>Kuchiki courtyard<strong>

As Byakuya walks closer toward his wife's grave, he can't help but feel hope. Never has he ever thought of the idea of seeing his wife again, but here he is, holding the vial that will make everything right again. He approaches the grave, and notices of how there is no shovel. Normally, he wouldn't resort to digging with his bare hands, and yet, after what happen yesterday and what he seen Ranko done, he didn't care. He proceed to dig out the grave at such speeds, until he reached Hisana's casket. He open the casket and saw his wife.

_Even after so much time has pass, she still looks beautiful, and yet, so peaceful. Do not worry no more, Hisana. You will soon walk again in the seireitei._

Byakuya grabbed the vial, and notice of how the inside is in the form of a gas cloud. He spread the cloud all over Hisana, and witness of how the gas seems to be being absorbed by the skin. Moments passed and a bright, white glow appear over Hisana's body. Byakuya had to shield his eyes, and when he resumed watching, he notice his wife is no longer dead, as he heard the most soothing he could ever hear...

...the sound of his Hisana's breathing.

_I don't believe it! It worked! After so many years, I am reunited with her._

Byakuya mentally cheered until he saw movement forming in Hisana's eyes. The eyes were closed, but the lids are attempting to open. After a few moments, her eyes finally opened, and she took notice of her surroundings.

_Where am I? Wasn't I'm suppose to be dead? This looks like the courtyard. Now I remember. I died and was buried here. But who dug me up. There someone here. Wait a minute, this person, is that-_

"Byakuya? Is that you?" spoke Hisana, after her 200 year long rest. Byakuya reacted and placed her in a hug. Hisana knows this is Byakuya and hugged backed. Never has she ever thought that her husband would be the one to bring her back.

"Oh my god, it is you! But how?"

"You can thank Mayuri for that, as well as a little help from outside." Byakuya then picked her bridal style and leaped over the wall.

"Wait a moment," said Hisana, "where are we going?"

"Away from there. Someone is currently there giving those elders a punishment for your death."

"So you know."

"Yes, i do,"

"Who is the one talking to them?"

"Your old student, Rankuro."

Hisana's eyes widen at this. Her student came and help her husband resurrect her. She told him specifically to run away, but deep down, she know that Ranko would eventually come back. She then smile and chuckle lightly. Byakuya took notice.

"May I ask what is so funny?"

"Hehe, it just that Ranko is not much of a talker and more of a fighter, so many of the nobles are probably beaten by now."

* * *

><p>Hisana was partially right. The nobles are beaten... to DEATH! Currently, our hero Ranko is facing off Ginrei, though the battle seems one sided, since the boy has already taken care of the rest. Ginrei may be a former captain of squad 6, and his spiritual energy is going off so high that even a lieutenant would fall to his knees. But Ranko is no ordinary lieutenant. He is the vessel for the 10 tailed beast, Kitsune no Keiko. Meaning, his spiritual energy, or more likely chakra, is higher and more dangerous. A white aura can be seen on him, looking more ghostly than normal aura. If Ginrei didn't knew better, he would know that there is no way in hell is he going to survive this. Sadly, he didnt.<p>

"Hmph, so you believe that you can beat me? I may be an old man, but what you don't know is that I was a former captain."

"Che," snorted Ranko, dropping his cold voice earlier. "Then its no surprise that someone succeeded you. Most likely that you were weak and they needed someone stronger."

"Impudent child, how dare you insult a former captain, especially one of a noble clan! Once my grandson comes, its all over for you. He is not one to be taken lightly." Growled Ginrei, teeth gritting.

"Pshh, yeah, I'll remind myself that after he is reunited with his wife," smirked Ranko, enjoying Ginrei's face upon mentioning Byakuya's wife.

"No, you didn't..!"

"Oh yes I did. Resurrecting someone is easier than said. Now, normally I would love a good fight, but you piss me off too much, so I'll just end this. You should feel honor. What I am about to do is my most powerful attack and the only one who witness it was Hisana. Goodbye Ginrei-teme, so far knowing you." Ranko prepare some hand seals, and with each hand seal he made, his aura seems to be getting bigger, even more violently. Ginrei took notice and saw in horror of the shape the white aura is making. It is taking shape. He himself has only seen one person having a aura like that and that was Yachiru Kusajishi, but that was years ago when she was still a child, and hers was a cat. But this one, it was different. He can feel the killer intent off of this one. The shapes formed, and Ginrei stared in horror as he saw the aura has taken shape of a fox. It was staring at him, snarling. After Ranko finish his last hand seal, he slammed his right hand hand to the ground and said,

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."**

* * *

><p><strong>At 1st division meeting room...<strong>

"Now this is really more surprising than Azien's betrayal." said Yamamoto.

Everyone has assemble at the meeting room and almost everyone was shocked to see the late Hisana standing in front of them, none more so than Rukia. The moment she saw her sister, she let out all her emotions and ran to her, crying on her shoulder. The tearful sister reunion went on for a few moments, until the head captain coughed, recieving everyone's attention.

"I don't want to breakup this reunion, but there are more pressing matters at hand. Captain Kuchiki, as you may recall, you and Rankuro went to the compound and cause a ruckus, well, mostly Rankuro-"

Hisana chuckled. She remember very well that Rankuro is not one that is familiar with stealth, something he needs more training on.

"-the boy was equipped with a recorder that is wirelessly connected to 12th division, and what you will hear may devastate you of your family." Before he plays the recording, Byakuya stopped him.

"Sir, it is perhaps for the best if I don't hear it. I have a feeling that it involves something dishonorable. Destroy the tape, and under any circumstances should anyone else hear it."

"Very well. Hisana, if you may come forth." Hisana came forth, knowing what the old man was about to say.

"It has come to our attention that you were the one who taught Rankuro about what your husband told me, jutsu. Tell me, what have you taught him?"

"Well, alot of things, mostly chakra control, ninjutsu, genjutsu, the chakra blade, how to seal his biju, and-"

**Boom!**

"-that."

Immediately, everyone had run outside to see what the explosion was, though Hisana had a feeling she knew what it was. Every shinigami in the seireitei had gather outside to see what it was. What they saw send shivers within their spines...

* * *

><p>Ginrei had to shield himself from the explosion with kido. He thought the trick was a bust, until he realized the explosion was not the attack. He let his guard down, and move toward the source of the explosion.<p>

He froze at what he saw.

Rankuro was no longer there. Instead in his place, was a fox. But it was no ordinary fox. It was nearly 50 foot tall. It had white fur, but it didn't looked like fur. Instead it look more like energy, white aura surrounding it. It eyes were red, as if the being was feral. Its tails, instead of one, it has ten. Its teeth, pointed, fangs appearing at the each side. Ginrei knew powerful beings, but this one, its different. This one felt as if its intended purpose was to kill.

The giant white fox spoke, "**Ah, it seems that master has decided to summon me."**

_The voice, it sounds feminine, meaning the monster in front of me is female. And judging from what she said, her master is none other than that scoundrel, _ thought Ginrei. "Who are you?"

The fox looked at him, and adopted a face of sneer at him. **"I am Kitsune no Keiko, the 10 tailed fox. And you, trash, will die."**

"D-die!? Why!?"

"**Because of what you said about Hisana! Calling her trash is the worst, most unforgivable insult ever said! All because you want power! Well, if you want it so much, LET ME SHOW YOU!"**

* * *

><p>"Hisana, what is that monstrosity?!" yelled Toshiro.<p>

"That is the biju that resides in Rankuro, Kitsune no Keiko. Other than Matatabi, the two tailed neko, it is one of the only two female biju. It is the most powerful out of them all." answered Hisana.

"So you're saying that THAT is what makes Rankuro strong!?" Yelled Ichigo.

"Yeah pretty much." Hisana sat down and proceed to eat some popcorn that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Are you- Are you actually eating now!?" Yelled Nanao, shocked of how anyone could eat at a time like this.

"Oh, relax. When Keiko gets summon, she doesn't go beserk. She attacks whovever pisses her off and returns back to the seal. Although, I am gonna have to talk the two of them about going crazy with power. The last time Ranko did this, district 21 had develop phobias of anything canine related."

* * *

><p>Ginrei looked in horror as Keiko gathers chakra in her mouth, forming a spiraling sphere. The sphere is getting bigger and bigger, and when Genrei believed it couldn't get any bigger, the sphere stopped growing. He didn't know if the sphere is a range attack or a close range attack, but he knew one thing...<p>

...he is seriously fucked.

Keiko yelled out her most devastating attacked, and knew full well that there is no way the old guy could survive this.

**"Sayonara Ginrei-teme! RASENGAN-HAME-HA! (Spiraling sphere destructive wave)"**

**A/n: Yes, i made the name up. It is the combination of the rasengan and the kamehameha.**

* * *

><p>"Oi, Hisana, I got a question," asked Hisagi, "does Ranko have any signature attacks?"<p>

"Lots, but his most devastating one is the Rasengan-hame-ha, which requires gathering energy in the form of a ball, and throwing it in a form of a wave."

"What does it looked like?" asked Kira.

"Well-"

_Boom_

"-it looks like that."

All eyes turn to the sound of what appears to be an explosion, and what they saw had most of their eyes widen and/or jaws hanging to the ground. A giant white wave had sped right across the seireitei, destroying everything in its path. Its not even leaving debris behind! Almost when an object touches the wave, it immediately disintegrates to nothing! As soon as the wave ended, anyone whose jaw was hanging went even lower. There was pretty much nothing, and I mean NOTHING, left standing. All eyes were then focused on what it is believe to be left standing, the Kuchiki compound. A bright light is seen, then dying down.

"Well," said Hisana, "I think Ranko's work is done. Lets go see him."

* * *

><p>"Damn, I went overboard." said Ranko. After the last attack, it took too much from Keiko and she had to returned, placing Ranko back where he was. The summoning had wore him out. Not to mention his signature attack. Then, if that wasn't enough, he saw what appear to be Ginrei, or whats left of him. He pretty much smirked and gave himself a pat on the back.<p>

"Well, Ginrei-teme, Keiko did say she will show you power. Heh heh, ow! Man, my body feels numb, got to lay on my knees." Ranko did just that, and in the process, he heard a familar voice.

"Ranko!"

_Looks like the resurrection potion works._

Hisana appear before him, smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile as well, despite his current predicament.

"Hey, Hisana-sensei. Long time no see!"

"Hmph, baka. I told you not to go looking for me."

"Sorry, but my instincts told me to find you, after some indirect events."

"Let me guess, you join the gotei 13?"

"Yup."

"What seat?"

"Lieutenant of the 7th."

"Wow, I'm impressed. Anything happen?"

"Well, I got a girlfriend, and I was recently adopted."

"Okay, you just want to make me meet the special girl AND your new family. Don't rattle your way out of this, its pointless you know."

"Yeah, I remember. Hey, can you do me a favor? Tell Unohana to prepare a room."

"Okay, why?"

"I feel a passing out moment coming."

"When?"

"Right now." And Ranko passed out face first on the ground.

"Hmph, sometimes I wonder if that boy is battle crazed as Kenpachi."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day, at the 4th division barracks...<strong>

"zzzzz... huh? Hey, why is it so bright?"

"Cause its morning, fox kid." came a response.

"Huh?"

Ranko had just gotten up and took notice that there were people in the patient room. Well, more like every captain and lieutenant was there. Even Hisana and Yachiru came.

"Wow, didn't know I was well liked."

"Well," said Ukitake, "you did uncover the greatest conspiracy since Azien's betrayal and single handedly took down the whole clan. So, its no surprise you're famous now."

"Wow. Haven't been here a week and already people are noticing me. What happen after I passed out?"

"Well," answered Hisana, "after you passed out, I grabbed you and took you to the fourth."

"Oh, good. Can't wait to get out of here."

"Oh, that reminds me, tommorow we are going to hone your skills, see if you haven't gone rusty." said Hisana.

"Aw, come on! I help resurrect you and the thanks I get is more training!? Damm it Hisana, I still have those bruises from the last time we train, and it hasn't healed yet."

"Which means you need more training."

"Ah, fuck!"

"Ranko! Theres is children present!" scolded Isane.

"I'm pretty sure Toshiro is old enough to understand."

"WHAT!?"

"No, not him. He already acts like one (thank yo- wait, WHAT?!) I mean ACTUAL children. Look down."

Ranko obliged, and notice how Isane was right. There stood 6 children, 1 boy and 5 girls. One looked like a mini ichigo, except with black hair. Another looked like Rukia/Hisana, only with orange hair. Another looked like Isane, only shockingly, 2nd shortest of the six, which is weird since last he remember, Isane is tall and her height should have passed on (when Ranko pointed this out to Isane, she squealed and said how she was happy that Yori won't be freakishly tall, and will be able to look cute.) Also noted was the '69' tatoo on her arm (again, Ranko pointed this out, this time to Hisagi. He simply replied that it is tradition, but a lecture from Unohana tells him that it is hazardous for a child to have a tatoo and that he must removed it or she will PERSONALLY removed the one on his face. Hisagi is currently on the ground, twitching with foam forming from his mouth. Unohana changed her mind after examing Yori as it turns out, she was actually born with it.) Another was a look alike of Unohana, but Ranko did not ask WHO Shira takes after, fearing that the answer is her mother. Another looked like Kiyone, except with WHITE hair, despite the fact both her parents aren't white haired. He assumes genetic or mutations. The last one caught his eyes. This girl looked like Soifon, except she didnt have a scowl as her, her hair is brown, and she has wolf ears and a wolf tail. There is no doubt about this girl. She is Ayame, his new sister. Using his left arm, he pick her up with ease, surprising her and the five other kids, and placing her on his lap.

"Hey, you must be Ayame. I'm Rankuro, your brother."

Ayame stared at her brother for a while, then a smile appeared as she asked,

"Yeah, i'm Ayame. Is it true you're the most evil person ever?"

"Say WHAT! Who told you that?"

"The bumpy lady and the man in pink." she replied. Rankuro turned to see who she was referring to and chuckled. Ayame was talking about Matsumoto (the bumpy was her breasts) and Kyoraku (the pink was his kimono, er dress, whatever it is.) SSomehow, he had an idea why.

"Let me guess, my attack destroy some of the bars." said Ranko, remembering from some of the shinigami that those two value sake more than anything else. The two nodded. "Well, you better get use it. Those bars pretty much tainted by drunken idiots. And speaking of tainted, Byakuya, have you figured out the 'tainting of the Kuchiki blood'?"

"So far, I have no answers for it."

"Actually, i know what cause it. I done some tests on Hisana and discover what it was." Said Unohana.

"Really? What was it?"

"I could give you a long explanation, but to save the expense, I will give you the short version. Kuchiki-taicho, you're going to be a father."

_Thud_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I dont freakin believe it! He actually fainted!" Said Ichigo, shocked.

"Oh my god! I'm going to be an aunt!" Yelled Rukia, as she hugs her sister.

"I never thought that Byu-kushi could faint at all." said Yachiru.

"Byu-kushi?" asked Hisana, confused about the nickname.

"She makes up names for everyone." said Kenpachi.

"Oh."

"Hey, anyone got a marker, we could draw on him!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki, must I remind you that Byakuya fainted from shock and needs rest to recover. I advise everyone in this room, including Rankuro since he has awoken, to leave."

"Hey, lets not be to hasty-"

"I advise-"

_Zoom_

Within a blink of an eye, the whole room cleared, everyone not wanting to be on the recieving side of Unohana's wrath.

"... I don't understand why everyone's afraid of me."

You're kidding us, right?


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**:** Dragonball moves belong to Akira Toriyama**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Sensei vs student<strong>

"Damm."

It has been a while since Ranko and the captains, lieutenants, and those kids left the medic room, and by left, I mean scatter for safety when Unohana almost repeated herself. He has only been here for awhile, and yet he learned some important things. One is that you do NOT cross Kyoraku and Matsumoto when it comes to sake. Another is that buxom women tend to gossip of things. (Its not really true, but when Toshiro told him how Matsumoto always snoops around for juicy gossip, Right there, Ranko swore to watch what he says around those kind of women, with the exception of Keiko. You will learn about her appearance later.) Another is that regardless of their height and appearance, Toshiro and Momo are older than they look. However, the most important thing everyone must ALWAYS remember is that if Unohana is even remotely mad, all hell will break lose. Break this and no healer in the universe will fix what she has done.

Anyways, back to the story...

Ranko, Ayame, Soifon and Komamura are currently walking to their home. It was a decent home. There are 4 bedrooms: Soifon's and Komamura's, Ayame's, and 2 guest rooms, but now one of them is now Ranko's. There is a kitchen, 2 bathrooms, a living room with Tv and surprisingly, a ps3. Turns out the two captains enjoy playing games, especially fighting ones. There is also a backyard so Ayame can play along with the family dog (no surprise), Goro.

"Any second and we could have our asses handed to us." said Ranko, forgetting that he cursed in front of a small child.

"Gasp, Ranko! Are you forgetting something?," hissed Soifon, clutching her daughter's ears. Ranko stared as if she was crazy until he realized what she meant.

"Whoops, sorry about that," he said sheepishly.

"Don't do it again," glared Soifon.

"Yeah, sorry,"

The family reached their home and enter. The first thing Ranko notice was the couch. He let himself down at it.

"Damm, I help resurrect Hisana-sensei and the first thing she does is practice training. Chances are that I would end up with my face meeting the ground."

"Oh come now, it doesn't sound that bad." assured Komamura.

"Oh really dad (Ranko goes use to calling them mom and dad.), the score between us is now 87-113-0."

"87-113-0?" asked Soifon.

"87 wins, 113 kos, and 0 losses." answeres Ranko.

"Is that a good thing?" asked Ayame.

"Ayame, how do I put this deliberately... No amount of training, strength, and moves will allow me to beat that woman."

"Wow, seems that you will most likely lose." said Komamura.

"Not most likely, GUARANTEED. Now, I should rest up for tommorow. Chances are she would want me up at 6. Though where I don't know."

"2nd division training grounds."

"Really, well, at least I know where it is. Well, I'm off to catch some z's." said Ranko. He got up and walk up the stairs, before stopping and asking,

"Oi mom, if I am dad's lieutenant, doesn't that mean that Omaeda gets his job back?"

"Sadly, it does."

"Huh, you know, you could ask Hisana-sensei to replace him. Trust me, she is good."

"I'll think about after the spar."

"Alright then, good night."

"Good night son."

"Good night my boy."

"Good night, nii-san!"

"Woof."

As the family said good night, nobody notice a patch of orange hair by the window.

"Fufufu, this is want you get for crossing me and my sake."

* * *

><p>The day has pass and Ranko was at the 2nd division. He had a scowl on his face. Why? Because his audience. Apparently, someone must have found out about the location and blab it to the rest. He has the audience of the captains, the old man, the lieutenants, his good friend Hanataro, 3rd seats Kiyone and Sentaro, his girlfriend Yachiru, the 5 kids plus his sister, and the 2nd squad ninjas (since its their training grounds). He didn't want that much of an audience. If he were paying attention, he would have notice a smirking woman with the big chest. Across from him stood Hisana, dress in ninja atire, well more like a fashion dress to him. It was more of a red dress cover around with strips of white cloth (Think of Kurenai's outfit, but instead of the right arm cover with the red, its has a red shirt covering.) On her forehead is a hitai-ate, with a red cloth and a kanji on the metal, which says 'teacher'. Ranko also has one. His has a long black cloth, which is tied at the back of his head, like a bandana (like Naruto's). His kanji is different. It says 'fox' for obvious reasons.<p>

With the audience...

"I can't believe that Hisana is fighting. Never have I ever thought of her a type of fighter. Do you Byakuya?" spoke Kyoraku.

"That thought never cross my mind." answered Byakuya.

"So you believe that Ranko might hurt her?" asked Renji.

"Hmph," he smirked, "Actually, its the other way around."

"Huh?"

"So Yachiru, who do you think will win?" Unohana asked her stepdaughter.

"I know that Ran-kun is strong, but on what he told me about big Rukia (Hisana), I cant help but say that she would win." Yachiru answered.

"Oh."

With Matsumoto however...

"Place your bets people!"

"Fifty on the kid!"

"Hundred on the woman!"

"Five hundred on the fox!"

Yeah, she's betting. At the grounds...

"Damm that woman."

"What's with the scowl?"

"Apparently, Matsumoto found out about the battle and blabbed."

"Come now, an audience isn't that bad."

"It is when the captains, lieutenants, my family, and not to mention the old man."

"Oh."

"Are you sure about this, you are pregnant."

"What, afraid to hurt me? I knew you were afraid to fight."

Fun fact: A man doesn't like it when their pride is hit.

"Oh thats it! Bring it on!"

Ranko is no exception.

"Very well. Soifon! Start us off!"

Soifon appear at the field, with a flag at hand.

"Okay, Ranko, are you ready?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Hisana, are you ready?"

"Right on."

"Okay." Raises flag and drags it down. "FIGHT!"

_Whoosh!_

In the blink of an eye, both fighters had disappeared. A second later, poundings and hits and socks and blows can be heard. The audience were awed in this.

"No freakin way! Those two are like masters at this!" yelled Hisagi.

"There is no way in hell those two can be that fast!" yelled Ichigo.

"Che, I cant wait to spar with one of them. The kid's obviously holding back, and that woman is no doubt a strong fighter."

"Zaraki, you will not lay a finger on my wife." said Byakuya coldly.

"...pansy boy."

"Yay, Ran-kun! Do your best!" Cheered Yachiru.

"Go Nii-san!" Cheered Ayame.

"Go Ranko!" Yelled Hanataro. There were some people who were shocked to hear the scream coming from the timid 7th seat.

Moments later, Hisana and Ranko reappeared and went back to the spots they were initially at. The audience all had their eyes bulging out. The two fighters had bruises all over their body. How do they know? Their clothes are in rather disarray. Well, more like they are both in their underwear.

"What the- why are they in their underwear!" yelled Toshiro.

"I think the punches they were giving must have damage their clothing." said Momo.

"Huh, who knew Hisana had a body." said Omaeda. He was responded with a blade at his throat.

"Do not talk about my wife like that." said Byakuya.

"Wow Yachiru, who knew your man has such a body," said Matsumoto, licking her lips.

"Hey, He's MINE!" Snapped Yachiru.

"Eyes away from my son!" yelled Soifon.

"Fine." Said Matsumoto, although she took out a camera out of her cleavage and prepare pictures.

Back at the battle...

"Ready to give up sensei?"

"Not yet, you?"

"Please, I'm just warming up." Said Ranko as he made some hand signs and yelled out,

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"**

To everyone's amazement, a huge ball of fire flew out from Ranko's mouth and head to Hisana. To everyone's even bigger surprise, Hisana dodge it with such speeds. She appear behind, and stuck her index fingers together. Ranko's face paled, he knew exactly what is going to happen.

"**Ninpon: Sennen Goroshi! Thousand years of DEATH!"**

Everyone else held their breath in. A move with a name like that should be very devastating.

_Poke_

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ranko painfully, leaping a hundred feet in the air holding on to his ass.

Everyone had their jaws at the ground. What they expected a powerful attack, they didnt expect a poke at the ass.

"Byakuya, did your wife just-?"

"Yes, Kurosaki."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Ranko wasnt kidding about Hisana beating him."

Speaking of Ranko, he finally stopped in midair and fell a hundred feet. He landed with a loud and sickening crack. Everyone stared at horror. To everyon's shock, Ranko got back up as if its nothing...

...almost.

"SON OF A BITCH! HISANA-SENSEI! YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOING TO PULL THAT OFF AGAIN!

"Sorry, but you let yourself open."

"grrrrr, take this!"

Ranko made rapid hand movements, too fast to the naked eye. He end it with placing his hands together to form a diamond, yelling out,

"**BANINGU ATAKKU! (BURNING ATTACK)!"**

A energy sphere appear at his palms, before being sent toward Hisana. Instead of dodging, she decided to reflect it. She raised her hand, and when the energy sphere came, she backhand the attack to the sky, which blew up in a large explosion.

"Really Ranko? Going for Ki attacks?" She held her arm up, energy forming on her palm. It form into a flat circular object.

"**KIENZAN (DESTRUCTO DISK)!"**

Hisana threw the disk toward Ranko. Unfortunately, he didn't reacted fast enough and had the attack go through him. Everyone gasp in horror as Ranko falls to the ground, sliced in half. Could this be the end of Ranko...?

...nope. The 'Ranko' on the ground poofed into thin air. The crowd was shocked of such a turn of events.

"He disappear into thin air!" pointed out Isane.

"Truly such a turn of events," said Yamamoto.

Hisana didn't look shocked. In fact, she looks smug.

"So you resorted to the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (shadow clones).** Good for you. Sadly, however, I wont fall for it twice."

"Wanna bet?"

Hisana turned to see Ranko behind her, smirking.

"Lets see if you don't get fooled. **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"**

There was a poof in the air, follow by a large cloud. Once the dust clears, there is no longer Ranko. Instead, there are 7.

"Amazing! He made clones of himself!" Said Mayuri.

"Such a technique." said Komamura.

Before Hisana could do anything, all Rankos made some hand seals and yelled

"Henge!"

_Poof_

Instead of 7 Rankos, there are now 7 Byakuyas standing...

...all shirtless...

...with only a pair of pants.

"What the Hell! One Byakuya was bad enough, but now theres SEVEN!" yelled Ichigo.

_Punch_

_Kick_

_Pow_

"Damm it Ichigo! Dont speak ill of nii-san!" yelled Rukia after punching Ichigo in the chin.

"OW!"

With Hisana, she was frozen in shocked. She didn't believe that Ranko could pull it off, but he did. Now she is surrounded by 7 Byakuyas pampering her.

"My dear, you look tense."

"Have some fruit to quench you hunger."

"You are truly a princess."

"Our child will be born with your beauty."

With all seven Byakuyas pampering her, it was almost like a dream that she didn't want to wake up. Ranko looked in satisfaction as his sensei stood there shocked. He knows its a mission accomplish once he saw a trickle of blood coming out from her nose. All clones poof into air and Ranko appear in front of her.

"Ha! How's that for change."

"..."

"...uh, sensei-?"

"DAMM IT RANKO, I CANT BELIEVE YOU USE THAT JUTSU!"

"HEY! YOU POKE ME IN THE ASS!"

"Well two can play at this game." Hisana made some hand seals of her own and out, poof came 7 Hisanas. Each had a evil grin on their faces before yelling,

"HENGE!"

_Poof_

Nearly every male flew back with a geyser of blood rushing out their nose. Why...?

...well, there are now 7 Yachirus surrounding him, practically in their underwear.

"Ran-kun!"

"Lets have some fun!"

"You're mine!"

"I'm all yours!"

The one who was mostly shocked from the audience was Yachiru and Matsumoto. Yachiru shocked (and crimson) because she could almost imagine herself in the same position. Matsumoto shocked because Hisana had made the Yachiru clones a little more, well, _develop _than herself (basically meaning, the clones makes her look small). Hisana smirked at Ranko's facial expression upon seeing his near naked girlfriend. All poofed, and before anyone had notice, Hisana appear behind Ranko a few meters away. She jump straight toward him, leg sticking out, preparing, yelling out,

"**DYNAMIC ENTRY!"**

Heres how it went. Hisana's foot meets Ranko. Ranko's face meets the ground. Do the math.

Just like he predicted last night, Ranko had fallen from the brutal beatings of his sensei, resulting him to fall to the ground, face first. Ironically, the fall to the ground hurts less than the beatings. The spectators were awestruck by such a battle. They had their own battles, but this one puts their seem like a little squabble. Ranko manage to get up from the fall, though he seemed weaken.

"Where in the hell did you learn that?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"Well, last night, I read a book that taught how, along with some other moves." answered Hisana, as she pulled out a book from nowhere. Ranko squinted his eyes at the book. The title says and quote, _Maito Guy's 1001 ways to whipped your students to shape using the power of YOUTH! _

"Uh, youth?"

"Yeah, oh that reminds me." Hisana move her stance a little, forming a 'mr. nice guy' pose, sticking her arm up with a thumbs up, and finish it off with a loud yell of,

"YOSH!"

* * *

><p>A certain bowl cut, large eyebrow, green spandex wearing man look up at the sky. A miniature version of the person looked at him in question.<p>

"Gai-sensei, is something wrong?"

"Yes, my youthful student. It seems someone, somewhere is using my methods of youth. Do you know what this means?"

"No, what does it means."

"IT MEANS SOMEONE HAS EMBRACE THE POWER OF YOUTH! LEE! IN A MATTER OF TIME, WE WILL HAVE MANY OTHERS JUST LIKE US!"

"YOSH! NOW THERE WILL BE MANY OTHERS THAT I CAN DEEMED THEM AS MY ETERNAL RIVAL, JUST LIKE YOU!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

The two rush to each other, embracing in a hug, with anime tears falling their cheeks, with a sunset on the background despite the fact its only 3pm. As the two ran toward the background, nobody notice a paled eyed boy and a panda hair girl paling.

"Neji-kun, did they just-"

"Yes they di- uh, TenTen-chan, did you say 'kun'?"

"NO! Did you just said '-chan'?"

"I said no such thing!"

* * *

><p>For some reason, Ranko shivered.<p>

"Uh, is something wrong, Ranko?"

"Ugh, dont do that again."

"Fine."

"So, can I go now, I feel tire."

"Fine, let me signal the others." Hisana looked at the spectators and nodded her head, telling them that this battle is over. The two disappear, leaving the audience to discuss.

"That... was... the most... intense battle...EVER!" yelled Hisagi.

"They must have techniques more powerful than kido," said Unohana.

"So Ranko wasn't kidding when he said he would meet the ground. Who knew?" Said Komamura.

"With such power he has, I'm surprise I haven't gave him a position of captain." said Yamamoto.

"Why didn't you?" Asked Ukitake.

"Honestly, I didn't knew he had this much power. I thought the transformation he had was his prime. In fact, I should make him captain, but he need to fulfilled the requirements."

"I nominate Rankuro for 9th and recommend it." said Toshiro.

"I second and recommend it." said Byakuya.

"I second and recommend it." Said Soifon.

"I second it." said Komamura.

"I second that as well." said Ichigo.

"I second also." said Mayuri.

"Then its agree, starting tommorow, Lieutenant Komamura will now be forth known as Captain Komamura II."

"Komamura II?" questioned Komamura.

"You're the first one."

"Couldn't it be easier if we just call him Captain Rankuro." said Ichigo.

"Very well, dismissed." Everyone shunpo away, leaving behind the Komamura family.

"First my lieutenant, then yours, now a captain." said Soifon."

"I know, it seems as if he is full of surprises." replied Komamura.

"..."

"...uh, honey?"

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! My baby boy is growing up!" cried Soifon.

"I know. Lets go home and celebrate. Ranko should hear this." Reassured Komamura.

"Sniff, okay." Soifon grabbed Ayame and the family shunpo home, awaiting for future events tommorow.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: First Mission-New friend**

Upon first appearance, Ranko may look like some random person who has fox appearances and pink hair. Base upon rumors since he came from the 80th, some might believe he is a brute, a scum, a criminal. But if those people were to know him better, they would have known that he is not like them. He is a protector. A brute is someone who enjoys fighting against those weaker than them, not caring of the pain they give. A protector is someone who fights to protect someone, so in Ranko's case, those he deem as friends, family, and good people. After all, he has morals. One is that if something seems risky, make your choice. Another is that you should never abandon your friends. But one that he always follow is: Regardless of gender, Ranko always respects the female population. Some might wonder how he came up with this, since he came from the 80th, which most crimes that happen are rape and harassment. The answer: nobody knows. Only Ranko kept it to himself. People could call him crazy if they find out. After all, who would believe that a 10 tails kitsune taught him these ethics. Why is this relevant?

It has something to do with Ranko's first mission...

* * *

><p>After the spar, Ranko was shocked that Yamamoto made him captain of the 9th. First lieutenant of 2nd, then the 7th, now Captain!? His battle must have made others believe he is well capable of handling a squad. Which was true. Upon recieving a haori, first thing he did was visit the 9th. He should get to know the squad after all. After introductions are made, he made changes to the regiment. Its a long process, and long story short, morale is boosted. Sure, he wont be able to read 'Naruto', but it didn't matter that much. Hisagi was surprise when he did this. The division was in shambles after Tousen defected, and it took years to heal, but after Ranko came, all that change for the best. He remember the first day of Ranko being captain was paperwork. He expected him to finish those in almost 10 hours, but to his amazement, Ranko used clones to speed up the process. 10 hours became 1, and that left pretty much the whole day to do nothing. His captain uses that long break to be with his family or Yachiru, or both. They were amazed of his trick. Soifon once joked that he should teach Toshiro that trick, but Ranko says he can't because Hisana wouldn't let him, especially since she is pregnant and mood swings could kick in any moment. No questions were asked that day. This kept up for three months actually, and he finds it problematic. Why? He couldn't go out and do some hollow killing. He could only send his seated officers. Heck, he once fell asleep standing during a captain's meeting. The others were amazed of how the fox kid could do it. Although Unohana finds it irritating of the snoring, so she woke him up... with her bankai. Needless to say, Ranko didn't DARE fall asleep, when Unohana is around. It wasn't until one day he was given his first mission as captain.<p>

* * *

><p>The captains were having a meeting, and this one seems important.<p>

"Everyone, I have some shocking news. Arrancars are suddenly acting violent in Hueco Mundo, even more than before. Normally, we ignore it, but today I am not taking chances. Captain Unohana, Captain Kurosaki, and Captain Rankuro, I assign you three to go to Hueco Mundo and fix that problem. Bring any officers you want from any division, regardless of rank. Take down the Arrancars, spare no one unless you believe something else might be there. Dismissed."

* * *

><p>"So who are you bringing Ichigo?" said Ranko. He is wearing a different set of clothes this time. He may like that duster months ago, but seeing as if he couldn't get another one, even if he tried, he settle on something else. This time its a black duster, with black pants. (Think, Kirito's outfit from sword art online.). He still kept the the head protector.<p>

"Well, I'm bringing Rukia along. The twins are at her sister's, so I'm good. You?"

"Yachiru. And you Unohana?"

"I was hoping of bringing Isane, but she is busy with her family, so I decided why not your friend, Hanataro?"

"Ah, good ol' Hanataro. How do you think we should handle this?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... wanna just slice and dice them?"

"You're on!"

'_sigh, men' _thought the medic healer.

* * *

><p>Unohana, Ichigo, Rankuro, Hanataro, Yachiru, and Rukia made it to Hueco Mundo. Their plus one came with a reason. Rukia accepted because she wanted to see her husband handle the arracars with ease, which is the midget's way of saying 'keeping her baka of a husband from doing something stupid.' Hanataro came because Unohana insisted and knew that his friend will be there. Yachiru came because she wanted to see how awesome her 'Ran-kun' would fight the arrancars. On the outside she said that, but inside she wanted to be closer to him. You see, during the past 3 months, those two has been going steady. They been going on some dates now. Matsumoto had somehow taken pictures of the two, and each time they go on a date, the SWA newsletter has a new picture. Whats shocking of how the two acted. No one actually thought that the guy who holds the most powerful monster and the girl with the most childlike personality could act like boyfriend and girlfriend. Yachiru learned from one of her dates was that Ranko likes to eat Ramen...a lot. But the relationship took a huge jump when one day, in his room while his family were out, Yachiru asked from out of the blue,<p>

"Ran-kun, how do you feel if we had sex?"

Of course, this threw Ranko off. They just been dating for 3 months and suddenly she asks that?! But Ranko knew that sex leads to a fork on the road. One leads to good, the other bad. If they even do it, their relationship changes. Either for the good, of the bad. So, he answers,

"I'll still love you."

That was all Yachiru needed to hear. He answered truthfully. So she approaches him, kissed him...

...and their relationship changed for the good.

Unbeknownst to them, 4 people found out about this: Soifon, Komamura, Kenpachi, and Unohana. The Komamuras came from taking Ayame to the park where they bumped into the others. The 4 had a chat and they went to the Komamura's house for drinks. Some yards away from the house, they saw Rankuro and Yachiru exiting. Now normally they brushed this off, but that was until Unohana said,

"Yachiru appears to be glowing."

It didn't took the other three (Ayame was asleep) to figure out what she meant.

Their reactions were different. Komamura was 'my son had sex!' Kenpachi was 'that kid better not hurt her!' But Soifon and Unohana was 'Grandchildren!'

Those two are infected by what Ichigo would most likely call, Isshin-itis.

The four decided not to say anything, letting the moment to catch up to them at some other time.

Anyways back to the story...

"So this is what Hueco mundo looks like." Ranko took a good look around to see night, dead trees, hollow lizards, and whats left of that building in front of him. "Seems depressing."

"There's more to it than it meets the eyes." Explained Rukia.

"Huh?"

"She means keep looking," translated Ichigo, who in returned received a punch from her. "Ow! The fucks that for!?"

"For being a smartass!"

"Dwarf!"

"Stupid!"

"Midget!"

"Baka!"

This went on for 30 minutes.

Eventually, the arguement ended and the 6 continued their patrol, searching for any Arrancars that needs destroying.

"So, Ranko, who do you think we'll be fighting?" asked Hanataro, hoping to start a conversation.

"Well," spoke Ranko. "I have no idea. Ichigo, any tips?"

"Not really, just cut them down."

"Good enough for me. Hey, check that out." The group looked where Ranko was indicating and saw a group of arrancars surrounding what appears to be a girl. She appear the appearance of an 16 year old, had green hair, tatter clothing, a skull hat, and a distinctive red mark on the face that two people recognize,

"Holy shit! Thats Nel! She's injured!" Yelled Ichigo.

"What! I thought she left this place after the whole Azien thing." said Rukia.

"Wait a moment, she is an arrancar. Why is she important to you?" Question Unohana.

"She helped us rescue Orihime when she was taken prisoner. She's not like the rest! Arrancar or not, I'm saving her!" answered Ichigo. Rankuro joined as well.

"I'm with you on this. If she's not like them, then she should come with us. I don't like seeing a defenseless girl being attacked, especially by those abominations. Though there are a lot of those beings, we have to keep it together."

"Alright you idiots, you can't just rush in and-" Rukia didn't had the chance to finish because the two idiots had already rushed in to attack them.

"BAKAS! You'll get yourself killed!" yelled a frustrated Rukia.

"Uh, Mrs. Kurosaki? Doesn't Ichigo does this everytime he sees a hollow." asked Hanataro.

"Yeah, doesn't he do this on every fight?" said Yachiru as well.

"Yes, that was before he became a father. But now he is going to be injured!"

"Rukia, you should know better. Ichigo has done many wonders, and most of it was from attacking head on. Remember his fight with Byakuya?" Reasoned Unohana.

"Damn, I forgot."

Meanwhile with the other two...

"BANKAI! TENTSA ZANGETSU!" yelled out Ichigo, transforming his oversize blade into a well known black Katana.

"So thats what Bankai looks like."

"Yeah, you think you candle handle them? You dont have a sword."

"Wanna bet? White fire, Keiko!" A sword appear in Ranko's hand. It look like a sword one would expect from the medieval times, used probably from the highest order of knights. A lightly visible aura is seen surrounding the sword.

"Wait, I thought you don't have a zanpakto?" Asked Ichigo, confused.

"I don't, but the blade is sort of similar. Trust me, this is just as effective as a zanpakto, but better."

"How is it better?"

"You'll see."

The duo has made it to the enemy, and not letting them have a chance, Ichigo called first strike,

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

A streak of black energy slashed right through 5 arrancars at their heads, killing them instantly. Nel looked up to see who attacked, and was happy to see who it was.

"Ichigo! You came!"

"Yeah, I'm getting you out of here. Let us handle these freaks." Ichigo prepare for another attacked, but someone cut him off.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

This time, a white streak of energy came toward 9 other arracars through their abdomen. Unlike the black one, this one causes the arrancars to be sliced with such precision. So precise, it look like it wasn't attacked, until fallen. Ichigo was shocked to see his attacked used, and he turned to see...

"Ranko, that was you! How!?"

"My blade not only cuts and stabs, and anything other swords do, but also Mimic any attacks."

"Are you serious! What about Bankai?"

"Same thing, but without changing appearance. Now, lets get out of here before- OH SHIT! LOOK OUT!"

Ichigo turned fast to see an arrancar charging at them at such speeds. He can't dodge it because Nel is behind him, injured. He moves and Nel could die from an head on attack. He didn't had time to react until he heard a voice not heard since the winter war.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso."

Ichigo eyes widen, remembering what that attack does. This time, he reacted fast enough.

"EVERYBODY GET DOWN!"

Everyone heard this and fell to the ground. A long blade appear out of nowhere, skewering the arrancar's head. As the monster fell down, the group look up to see who save them. There stood a man, possibly with the appearance of someone in his late twenties. He was wearing shinigami robes, but was tattered and appear to have gone through tough times. His silver hair, short and even. His face was unique. His eyes were slitted and had a smile on. Ranko was confused on who he was. Nel was crying as she remember who this man was. But Ichigo, Rukia, Yachiru, Hanataro, and Unohana knew who this man really was.

"GIN/ICHIMARU?!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: Old Acquaintances **

"GIN! But how!?" yelled out Ichigo. The whole group, minus Ranko and Nel, were shocked to see the 'late' Gin Ichimaru standing before them. Ranko broke the silence.

"Uh, question. Who's he?" Unohana told him about how Gin was formerly the captain of the third division who betrayed them along with Azien and Tousen. Eventually during the war, Gin double cross him, but was killed by him in front of Matsumoto. Ranko understood what his intentions were.

"Let me guess, you did it because you didn't want Matsumoto to shed tears." Gin's eyes widen, shocked of how this kid figure him out.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"You flinched when Unohana mentioned you dying in front of her." Ranko responded. "Though that left me with a question. How are you alive?"

"Oh, back then, I had the Octava espada, Szayel, create a substance so that if I ever die before fulfilling my mission, my cells would reappear at his lab and regenerate itself, escaping death. Out of all of us, only two made it."

"Who, may I ask?" Asked Rukia, still skeptical of the whole 'Gin is alive' thing.

"Me, and the tercera espada, Halibel."

"Halibel!? Wait a minute, how come out all of them, you two survive?" questioned Ichigo.

"Its because the others were killed by you guys. Me and Halibel were killed by Azien. Speaking of which, what happen to him?"

"He is defeated and killed by Ichigo," answered Hanataro.

"Well, well, seems the last laugh is on him, huh." Everyone nodded, and before anything else is said, a female voice was heard.

"Nel! Where are you!" Nel turned to the source of the voice.

"I'm over here!"

The group saw who yelled and somehow weren't surprise that the person was arrancar, more or less a espada. She had blonde hair, tanned body, and breasts that could rival Matsumoto's.

"Oh thank god you're alright!" she said as she proceed to hug Nel.

"Don't worry mom, I'm safe." The group, minus Gin and Ranko, who had no idea who this woman was, were shocked.

"Wait a minute! How is she your mom!?" asked a shocked Ichigo. Halibel stopped hugging her 'daughter' and explained.

"Allow me. First off, just in case who I am, my name is Tia Halibel. I took in Nel as my daughter because she appear weak and beaten." Ranko clenched his fists.

"Who did it." he asked with venom in his voice.

"The arrancars across Hueco Mundo, though there are over a thousand of them-"

"Thats all i need to hear." Ranko said cutting off Halibel before disappearing by dematerializing. Yachiru decided to continue the conversation.

"So, Nellie-chan, how would you relate?"

"Ooh, were relate by boobies!" That statement alone cause the whole group to anime drop to the ground. Yachiru got up first.

"Why?"

"Its cause it obvious. Heck, you have boobies too. We could be sisters for all we know."

"Gasp, your right! In fact, lets be sisters!" said Yachiru gleefully.

"Yay!" cheered Nel. The group pretty much sweat drop. Leave it to the most childish Shinigami to be sisters with the most childish Arrancar. "By the way, who was Foxie kid?"

"Oh, that was Rankuro Komamura, my boyfriend." Yachiru answered, smiling.

"What! No fair! I want one too." cried Nel, pouting adorably.

"Well, there's Hana-chan here. He was staring at you the whole time." Everyone turned to Hanataru to see he was in fact staring at her. He blushed as he saw all eyes were on him now.

"Wait, its not as its looks like."

"Oh yeah? Why are you staring at me? Is it because I'm cute?"

"Yes-I MEAN...!"

"Gasp, you do think I'm cute. How are you worthy of being my boyfriend? Hmm?"

"Uhh.."

"GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!" Nel exclaimed as she grabbed Hanataro and gave him a hug. Well, more like suffocating him with her breasts. The group sweatdropped. Hanataro just made his first girlfriend upon first encounter, just like Ranko. Is the fox boy rubbing off on him? As the group watch, they heard a distinctive yell,

**"HELL BLAZING FLAME EXPLOSION!"**

The group looked over the horizan and saw the biggest explosion they have ever seen. A giant white mushroom cloud rises from the ground, with hundreds of hollows burning from white flames, disintegrating to nothing. This went on for a while until Ranko appear, materializing again.

"Hey."

"What the hell is that!" Yelled Rukia.

"That, my friends, is called the **HELL BLAZING FLAME EXPLOSION. **What it does is that it causes a giant explosion, in the form of a mushroom cloud, made of white fire. When the explosion happens, the fire spreads, burning any victim so harsh it disentegrates them."

"Wow, nice attack," complimented Gin.

"Why, thank you. So, what I miss while I was out?"

"Well," said Halibel, "Nel ask that boy to be her boyfriend."

"No way! But Hanataro! You only just met the girl."

"But you did that with Yachiru on the first day."

"Touché my good friend, Touché."

* * *

><p>"-And thats sums up the whole mission." summarized Ranko at the captains meeting. When the group got back, EVERY shinigami saw Gin, Halibel, and Nel, and prepare to attack. Ranko let out a part of his energy, and by little, I mean enough to floor everyone to the ground without breaking a sweat. He said that they shouldn't after all they went through. He then went through a thorough, (and slightly fabricated) report of how the three spent in Hueco Mundo. He also told them how he could summon a sword and copy any attack, mostly. He proved it by performing the Getsuga Tenshou and, to Gin's amazement, Shinso's extending blade attack. Needless to say, the meeting went well. All that's left is Gin's verdict (Halibel and Nel were taken in as Ranko's assistants. Arrancars aren't allowed to be seated officers, though that didn't stop the fox boy to put them in the 9th). The captains and Lieutenants huddle together to appoint their decision. After some time, (and Ranko's dangerously high Chakra pressure along with blackmail threats from Matsumoto) they reach a verdict.<p>

"We herby declare you, not guilty." Said Toshiro.

"Why are you quoting from a stupid court show," asked Gin, whose smile is still not falling.

"Shut up! Take the damm haori or I'll smack the smile off you face!" snapped Toshiro.

"Geez, why so antsy?"

"It's 'cause he knocked Momo up and the time is killing him." answered Matsumoto, appearing behind him.

"Ran-chan!"

"Gin-kun!"

Both ran toward each other and hugged passionately, causing many others to sweatdrop.

"Uh, so what now?" asked Nel, who is clinging to Hanataro, which had everyone gaped in sheer amazement of how the timid 7th of all people get himself a cute, yet busty girlfriend.

"Lets just go to my squad, you two need some robes." Ranko, Nel, Halibel, Yachiru, and Hanataro left to the 9th. While on the way, Ranko pulled out a book and started reading, or to put more accurate term, continue where he left off. Halibel took notice of this.

"Hey, what book are you reading?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, its a book I scavenge from Azien's library. It's a technique book called 'Cero'."

"Really, learned anything good?"

"Allow me to demonstrate on the pervert about to rip out your shirt." Ranko said as he dematerializes and materializes behind Halibel, for the group to see in fact there is a pervert whose hand is grabbing Halibel's tatter shirt.

"Sir, let go of the lady's shirt, or I will obliterate you in so much pain, Unohana won't be able to fix you up."

The pervert gulped and stare. This man in front of him is clearly not kidding. He pulls the shirt and hell is what he meets. Let go of the shirt and he leaves alive. He balance his options. One lets him see the huge rack of the former espada, the other doesn't. One leads him to the hospital, the other scotfree. There is only one solution to this...

"How about we bet on her?" The man asked, hoping to get out of this. Fortunately for him, Ranko likes to bet every once in a while, whenever its money or possessions. Unforetunately for him, women is out of the option.

"FUCK THAT!" yelled a pissed off Ranko as he grabbed the man by the collar and threw him with such strengh, out of the seireitei and out of range of the Rukongai. Ranko wasn't satisfied however..

"**Cero de Lanza", **he said as a spear of white energy materialized in his hands, shocking the group

_'I don't believe it! He manage to pull off that technique! Only Ulquiorra was able to do it, but his was unstable. Ranko however was able to concetrated to its perfect form,'_ thought Halibel. Ranko pull back his right hand, with the energized spear in it. In one swift movement, he threw the spear in such speeds the group could've sworn they heard a sonc boom. The spear sailed over the Seireitei, the Rukongai, and now toward the poor sap of the pervert, impaling him through the stomach, and toward the sky, which he kept going until a small ping can be seen. The group had their jaws at the ground, more so from Halibel and Nel.

"Well, that takes care of that. Lets get you change, then some lunch. We could go to the ramen store at district 3." said Ranko as he started walking to the 9th's barracks, leaving behind the gaping group. Nel broke the silence.

"Yachiru, your boyfriend sure is strong. He learned the Cero de Lanza, and the 4th espada was the only one to performed it, except his is perfected."

"Thanks."

"How are you going to reward him? Sleep with him?" teased Nel, with Halibel and Hanataro snickering, only for it to stop when they saw Yachiru's madly red face.

"Oh my god! You were thinking about it!" exclaimed Nel.

"No!" denied Yachiru.

"Then why are you blushing?" asked Hanataro.

"Well, you see,...we had already... well...did 'it'," answered Yachiru, saying 'it' quietly as possible. Sadly, the other three heard it.

"SAY WHAT!" yelled out the three shocked people.

"Well, I ask him about sex and replied that even if it was awkward, he'll still love me."

"What about the consequences? What will happen if you got pregnant?" asked Halibel. Unbeknownst to her, this trigger a vision on Yachiru. She sees herself in a house, on the couch, along with Ranko, whose hair is somehow White, and holding a blanket of a little kitsune child...

"Yachiru, YACHIRU!"

"Huh, what happen Nel?"

"You were staring off and had this huge goofy grin on you. Gasp, don't tell me you thought of having a child with foxie boy!"

_whoosh_

In less than a second, Yachiru shunpo away.

"She was! Well, two can play at that! Come one Hana-chan! To the 4th!"

"Why?"

"To make a child!" she answered without missing a beat. She grabbed Hanataro, who was shocked of how this girl wants a child so early in a relationship, and ran off, leaving behind Halibel.

"Why do I have a strange feeling something crazy will happen? Oh well, time for me to get some clothes." She said, and walked to the 9th.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Kitsune No Keiko, the 10-tailed Kitsune**

It didn't take long before Nel's plan of early parenthood fails. Upon entering the 4th, both she and Hanataro went face to face with Unohana. The healer somehow knew about Nel's intention and spend a long time teaching her about the birds and bees, and the talk, and those educational videos, and the worst of all, the one video that could make the most strong willed of the 11th division members fall to their knees, the miracle of childbirth. After all that (and after some time in a fetal position at the corner of the room), Nel and Hanataro promise not to make any intention of a child until further notice, at least another decade or so, or until both of them gets over the whole childbirth thing. That was a month ago. A month since Ranko came back from his first mission as captain. Along with Yachiru, Hanataro, Ichigo, Rukia, and Unohana, they all venture into the ruins of Hueco Mundo. While there, Ichigo and Rukia were united with Nel, and more shockingly, the whole group, minus Ranko, were met with Gin Ichimaru and the former espada, Halibel. After the mission, Halibel and Nel were hired as assistants for Ranko, and Gin was reunited with his beloved Rangiku, along with his old position at the 3rd. A month since that happen. Also, did I forget to mention that Hisana and Momo are already in month four of the whole pregnancy thing? Even the level-headed Byakuya couldn't handle his wife's mood swings. It wasn't until a month after that when Ranko had a talk with someone he hasn't talk to in a while.

* * *

><p>It was nighttime, and the Komamura family were asleep. Soifon and Komamura were in their bedroom (sleeping, you perverted idiots). Ayame was in her's, sleeping adorably with her toy plushie, which was ironically a cat (Yoruichi must have rub off on her). And Ranko was at his, though through years of sleeping on roofs at district 80 to avoid hoodlum scums, he had trouble sleeping in a comfortable bed, even after 4 months. So instead, his head was plastered to the floor, with his upper body out of bed while the lower was still in it. One look at him, people will think he is sleeping like an idiot. But in his perspective, he is more than just sleeping. He is actually conversing with someone inside. Someone he hasn't talked to in a while...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ranko's mindscape<strong>

Ranko was standing in the middle of a field. It was luscious green, filled with colorful and exotic flowers. Trees are planted everywhere, many filled with fruits. The sky was blue as day, with some clouds floating by. Scurrying across the fields are foxes, but these are not your average foxes. These are kitsunes, Ranko's affiliation. Many have one tails, others two, some even has three! They all vary in many colors; red, brown, blonde, green, black, and, no surprise, pink along with white. It was peaceful. Standing in the middle of the meadow was a woman. Standing no bigger than 5 foot 7, wearing a beautiful white kimono, with the edges colored black. Her skin was pale, but not too pale, almost as if she was wearing make-up, except she is not. Her hair was nice and kept, colored white. Her figure was one many women would kill for. Her hips were wide, but not too wide. Her chest was the size no man could resist, the size where it is 1-2 cup sizes bigger than Matsumoto. Yet, even if her figure could cause heads to turn, it was the beauty of her face that can capture attention. Her skin was smooth, with her glorious and mesmerizing red eyes. She had ears of a kitsune's, along with two tails behind her. Though two tails would state she is another kitsune, this is not true. Ranko knows who this woman is. She simply chose two tails because if she use her true form, it would cause a panic. That, or kids from the districts would glomp her for a 'doggie'. There is no doubt who this woman is. She is...

"Keiko. It's been a while."

The female Kitsune looked at Ranko and smiled.

"Hello Rankuro. It has been a while." she answered, her voice sounding as a noble, and yet, sounds so young.

"So any reason why I'm speaking to you? Last I remember, you told me its time for me to learn on my own."

"I did, but lately I've been having some thoughts and now I believe want to do it."

"What is it?" Ranko asked. In his whole life, Keiko was always been there him. Whenever he is near death, either by disease or brutal assualt, she releases her chakra into his body for faster regeneration abilities. It also gave him faster speed, which he can appear anywhere fast to the naked eye. He dematerializes from where he was standing, and he materializes to where he wants to go. He simply calls it **Materialization**. So whatever Keiko needs something, he tries to repay her. So far, he has gotten nothing.

"I want to leave this place. Not from the seal, but this mindscape. I want to feel the outside world."

"Really!? Are you sure? It is a hefty choice. And let's not forget how much time I would need to perform this." Ranko replied, a little amazed, which cause Keiko to giggle.

"Oh don't fret, Rankuro-kun, I know how. It would take a few hours for me to make a body and appear outside of the seal. You can just go back and enjoy your sleep."

"Wait a minute, if you know how, how come you didn't do it some time ago?"

"I was waiting for the right time."

"Oh, okay. Anything else?"

"Two things. One, can I meet your family and girlfriend and friend as well?"

"You knew!? Ugh, fine. Whats the second?" groaned Ranko.

"I'm going to train you to hone your skills." Said Keiko bluntly.

"Say what! Why!?"

"Because Hisana is pregnant and I don't think you have the heart to fight her if she asks you to spar." Keiko answered, smirking.

"Good point. One more thing. You ARE going to appear with clothes, right? I don't want my parents freaking out about a naked Kitsune in the house."

"Don't worry, I will. Oh, and before I forget, when I perform the ritual, your body will encumbered some side effects."

"Will it be temporarily?"

"Permanent actually. But don't fret, it won't be life threatening."

"Hope so. Good night Keiko, meet you in the morning."

"You too."

* * *

><p>It was morning already, and the alarm clock just went off. Ranko woke up and hit the snooze button. He then remember last night's dream.<p>

'Funny, usually Keiko sends a heads up while I'm awake. Che, she was probably just messing with my head.'

"RANKURO KOMAMURA!" screamed his mom, clearly pissed about something.

"What?!"

"WHY IS THERE A TWO TAIL FEMALE KITSUNE WITH A FIGURE THAT PUTS MATSUMOTO TO SHAME IN THE LIVING ROOM!?"

"Oh shit, it wasn't a dream."

* * *

><p>As Ranko is getting dress, the rest of the family were at the living room, glaring at the kitsune. Well, Soifon was. Komamura was staring in curiosity, and Ayame was playing with the stranger's tails. Ranko got down from putting on a fresh layer of clothing, and saw the situation. Everyone turned and were slack jawed of his appearance. (Minus Keiko)<p>

"Uh, whats wrong?" Ranko asked.

"Did you do something to your hair?" said Soifon.

"Huh?" Ranko turned to the nearest mirror and was astonished of what he saw. His pink hair is no longer there. Instead, it is now white, silvery hair. He checked his tail and was shocked to see that there is now a second tail that grew out of him. To say he was surprise was an understatement.

"What the hell happened to me?!"

"Don't change the subject! Who is this woman!?"

"Don't change the-?! You asked me about my hair?!"

"That was a rhetorical question! Now answer me! Who is this woman?! You're not cheating on Yachiru, are you?!"

"Hell no! That's Keiko! The Kitsune biju that resides in me!"

"Say what!"

Soifon and Komamura stared at Keiko in total shock, who waved backed. Just then, knocking can be heard. The door open to reveal Yachiru, Hanataro, and Nel.

"Hey, Ran-kun! We're going to get breakfast, wanna come?"

"Uh, not right now."

"Huh, why? And why is your hair white and also have two tails?" asked Yachiru, shocked that her boyfriend could reject breakfast and his sudden change in appearance.

"Well, its her." He answered, pointing to the two tailed Kitsune sitting at the couch. The trio took a good look at her and jaws hit the ground. Never in their life have they ever met such a stunning woman. It took them a few moments to compose themselves, which led to Yachiru asking a question.

"Um, who is she?"

"That" answered Ranko, "is Kitsune No Keiko, the biju who lives in me."

"NANI?!"

"uh," said Keiko, sweatdropping, "Perhaps I should explain this."

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty minutes and one explanation later...<strong>

"-that sums up everything." Keiko said after explaining the whole 'Most powerful Kitsune' business. The trio nodded their heads after hearing everything. Nel spoked,

"So, are we going to get breakfast or not?"

"Depends, where though?" Asked Ranko.

"At Ken-chan's place!"

"Hell no! I don't feel like fighting them!"

"We're having ramen.."

"I'M IN!"

"Sweet! Keiko, wanna join?"

"Huh?" Keiko looked up from her plate. It turns out she was eating a stack of pancakes while also explaining the whole biju thing.

"We're having ramen..."

"I'M in as well!" shouted a vigorous Keiko.

"I wanna come too!" pouted Ayame. Ranko smiled,

"Sure, you can come."

"Yay!" Ayame got up from her seat and to everyone's amazement, she hanged on from Ranko's left shoulder. Komamura took notice of this.

"Rankuro, if I wouldn't know better, I would say you look like Kenpachi from when Yachiru was smaller.

"Great, more reasons for Zaraki to fight me." muttered Ranko. "Alright then lets head out."

* * *

><p>The walk to the 11th was one Ranko would, no WILL remember. Well, how often do you see a busty bombshell in a form of a kitsune with two tails follow by the new Shinigami arrancar couple follow by the Lieutenant of the 11th who is also the daughter of the bloodthirsty captain and sweet yet scary captain whose boyfriend is Captain of the 9th who is a Kitsune who now has silver hair along with two tails who also has a little soifon clone in fox form perch on his shoulder. If one could guess, they could have sworn it was a younger, less blood crazed Zaraki. Something special huh?<p>

Thought so. Anyways...

The group mad it to the 11th where no doubt fighting and screams of pain and suffering could be heard. The group entered to the training grounds, where every other 11th member brutes are no doubt training, or to be more precise, beating each other to a pulp. Amazingly, no one notice them except for two men coming toward them; Ikkaku Madarame, the bald 3rd seat, and Yumichika Ayasegwa, the self-proclaim beautiful narcissist 5th seat.

"Hey, Rankuro-taicho, came for breakfast? We have ramen." invited Ikkaku.

"Yup. Though I'm surprise someone like Yumichika here would eat something like that. After all, it isn't something a _beautiful _person should eat." Said Ranko smirking at Yumichika's pissed off expression.

"What was that," he gritted through his teeth, "at least I'm more stunning than you. I bet you can't find one kitsune who is far more beautiful than I."

"Look at the woman next to me." The two 11th members turned their heads and their jaws hit the ground. Keiko simply giggled at their reactions, more so at Ikkaku, who was staring at her chest, then her eyes, then chest, then eyes, and so on, while Yumichika just stared of sheer amazement of such beauty standing in front him.

"Well, aren't we here for ramen or not?" This snapped Yumichika while Ikkaku was still staring.

"Pardon us of our behaviour, miss...?"

"Komamura Keiko."

"Wait, you're an Komamura? Ranko-taicho, I thought it was just you, your sister, and the two captains."

"Well, it's complicated, but rest assured she is part of family. Anyways, where is Kenpachi?"

"Brooding," answered Yumichika without hesitation. "He hasn't gotten a good fight in a long time. I don't think there is anything that could snap him out of it. Not even his wife and daughter could do it."

"Hmm, well, I got an idea. I was hoping to avoid it, but there is only one way." Ranko walk to the middle of the training grounds, causing everyone to stop and look at him. Noticing of how everyone is now looking at him, he took a deep breath and...

"OI, KENPACHI! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A SPAR! COME OUT AND FACE ME, OR ARE YOU CHICKEN TO DO IT!"

If anyone were shocked, that was an understatement. They all had their eyes bulging out, jaws hanging, and almost all of them thinking 'is this kid freakin insane?!' Well who wouldn't? After all, no one had the balls to face Kenpachi, let alone challenge him of all people. The one to break the silence was Ikkaku.

"What the hell was that!? Do you want to die this early?! Do you have any idea what you just done!?"

"Uh, challenge your captain into fight?"

"That and facing your own funeral."

"Oh come on, it doesn't seem that bad." Reassured Ranko, who has no freakin idea that he just jinxed himself. A moment later, a booming amount of spiritual pressure blanket the whole yard, causing everyone to fall to their knees, except for Yachiru, who is immune to it, and Ranko, who has stronger pressure. A loud booming explosion is seen in front of Ranko. As the explosion clears, everyone can see Kenpachi smiling as if he was going to a fight of the century.

"So, you think you got the balls to fight me? I'm impressed. Lets see if you are worthy of lasting long enough, or even lay a scratch on me." Ranko smirked at Kenpachi's comment and summon his sword in his hand.

"Well, I've heard you were itching for a fight for a long time, so I thought, what the heck, I'll do it. Now, enough chatter. Shall we fight?" said Ranko as Kenpachi smile a bigger smile and bring up his bare sword.

"Yeah, lets fight."

The two captains get in position, causing many of the spectators to look at pure amazement. Two captains fighting? The ten tail kitsune holder of the 9th vs. the bloodthirsty demon captain of the 11th. Many of them got some seats, popcorn, sodas, sakes, and cameras. Whatever is going to happen right now, many of them will truly remember it.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Rankuro's Kekkei Genkai and Elemental Release **

* * *

><p><em>Clang, clang, shink, dodge, hit, stab, slice, hit, stomp, punch, kick, blood, and scratch.<em>

These were some of the things that were happening at the the fight between Kenpachi Zaraki and Komamura Rankuro. The sounds of swords hitting, screams of battle cries, and the cheering of the crowd. Some of the crowd were betting, while others simply watch in amazement. Someone was actually leveling up with Kenpachi, and whats more, Ranko is actually winning! Each time Kenpachi swings his sword, Ranko either dodges it or parries it. And when Ranko strikes, Kenpachi either dodges or take the hit...mostly take the hits. So far the battle seems to go in favor of Ranko.

"I don't fucking believe it! Rankuro is actually holding out AND winning!" said an amazed Ikkaku.

"Well of course he's winning," confirm Keiko, "just wait until he uses his Kekkei Genkai and Elemental release."

"Kekkei Genkai? Elemental release? Please, do tell." Asked a curious Yumichika.

"Well, a Kekkei Genkai is a bloodline, which comes from a clan who uses it. While Ranko is adopted, he was born in a clan, even though he died from a young age. The clan was part descendants of a person known as the Sage of six paths. The clan is known as the Uzumaki clan. They are known for great seal masters or Stamina freaks."

"So judging how Ranko is lasting, he is the stamina freak."

"You are correct, Yumichika. You can spot an Uzumaki based on two things: their symbol and their hair. The symbol is a red spiral, but since Ranko died from his infant days, he doesn't know. The second is their hair. A full blood Uzumaki will have red hair."

"Wait a minute. When I met Ran-kun, he had pink hair, and now white!"

"Oh, that. Well Yachiru, the Uzumaki had lots of enemies, and by alot, I mean A LOT. So to avoid any of them, when I was sealed in him, I alter his appearance so he has white hair instead of red. Unfortunately, it turned pink. Luckily, when I exited the seal, it finish the process."

"So let me get this straight. Rankuro's real name is Uzumaki Rankuro."

"You are correct, Ikkaku."

"Huh, so what about that Kekkei thing, and the other."

"Look, at the fight, he is about to use it."

Back at the fight...

"Huff, huff, jeez Kenpachi, i've been slashing at you and you don't even seem fazed by the gashes."

"Please, i've been fighting in my entire life. This is nothing."

"Well then, shall I make this interesting?"

"That depends, will it make this fight last longer."

"Probably not, but it will make things harder."

"Thats even better! Alright kid, BRING IT!"

"You're on."

Ranko closed his eyes for a moment and when he open them, everyone gasp. Ranko's eyes had taken a major change. It was no longer his eye color, which was red. Instead, it was blue. Literally the whole eye is blue. It has a ripple pattern, ending with a black dot in the middle of his eyes. Many spectators felt a change of power coming from the fox boy.

"What happen to his eyes?" Asked Hanataro, who was frozen from the immense power radiating from his friend.

"That," Keiko answered, "is the Rinnegan. A Doujutsu, which are bloodlines that involves the eyes. It grants Ranko enhance speeds, strength, and special jutsus only the Rinnegan can use."

"What kind?"

"What I am about to tell you will blow your mind. If he goes into the human world, he can use a sacrifice to resurrect a person, giving them their life back." The group just stood there, amazed of such a technique.

"Wow, just wow. What about the elemental release?"

"Well, lets find out."

Back at the fight, Keiko wasn't kidding about the speed and strength. Ranko moved faster than before, struck harder than before. Kenpachi, despite his injuries, smile insanely, happy this fight that went on a whole new level. But now, he knew Ranko had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Come one kid! I know you got more to this. Give me your best!" Ranko simply grinned evilly.

"Fine then! **Crystal release: Crystal Lance!"**

Upon saying those words, a crystal lance formed on Ranko's left hand, surrounding the arm. The audience looked in sheer amazement. Never had they seen something like this. Ranko jested his lance up and thrust toward Kenpachi. Kenpachi didn't had time to react and instead took the attack head on. To everyone's horror, the lance actually went through Kenpachi and out his back. Instead of growling in pain, he laughed maniacally.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Now this is a fight worth my power. Prepare yourself kid, because I am no longer holding back!" He kicked Ranko away and pulled down his eyepatch, sending MASSIVE amounts of spiritual pressure among the Seireitei. Ranko got up from his attack and smirked.

"Not holding back, huh. So am I! **Light and Dark Release: Jade Crystalize Katanas!"**

Ranko's sword took a transformation. It became sleeker, into a katana. The blade became all crystal. The crystal itself became black. On Ranko's other hand, an similar sword appear, except this one is in white Crystals.

"Shōton: Suishō Kyō (Crystal mirrors). Suishō Bushin no Jutsu!"

Upon the next thing, a purple crystal mirror appear next to Ranko, showing his reflection. Upon the next jutsu, the reflection stepped out and appear next to its counterpart, along with the same weapons it is carrying. Another steps out the same thing.

"Ready for this? **Mikazuki no Mai (Dance of the Crescent Moon)!" **

Both clones readied their weapons and attacked. One went to right while the other goes to the left. The original Ranko went for the above, jumping high and falling toward Kenpachi's head. Said captain's eyes widen upon seeing the triple attack and could only say a few words.

"Oh Fuck."

Whatever the audience just saw, they can only sum it up with few words. Ikkaku, "Shit!" Yumichika, "Majestic!" Nel, Hanataro, Yachiru, and Keiko, "Whoa!" And for everyone else, "HOLY MUTHERFUCKING GOD!" Yup, Ranko did what no one else did since Ichigo came to rescue his wife...

...won a match against Kenpachi Zaraki and Lived to tell the tale.

Kenpachi layed on the ground, seriously injured. There were cuts, slashes, and wounds all over him. And yet, even after what had happen, he is still smiling his razor sharp smiles.

"Well kid, I have to say that was the best I ever had. You actually made me lose."

"Hey, I'm just as tired as you, you think it was easy to cut you through that tough as nails skin?"

"Nope, but I all I have to say is, you earn my respect." Within giving his final words, Kenpachi fell.

"Same here." said Ranko as he fell. The courtyard was quiet. Nobody had ever thought the great Kenpachi Zaraki to lose. But then again, with Ranko's powers, who wouldn't.

"Wow, just wow." said Ikkaku, gaping at the scene.

"Did you see his last attack? It was executed with such grace." stated Yumichika.

"Of course, who do you think taught him?" smirked Keiko.

"Either you or lady Hisana, but that left with one question: what was with the crystals?" asked Hanataro.

"Well, that was Ranko's elemental affiliations. He has the Crystal, Light, and Dark elements. But his powers is mostly Crystal. He knows little jutsu of the last two, but knows plenty of the Crystals. Trust me, he has many more than before."

"Huh, so what do we do about Ran-kun?" asked Yachiru, worried about her boyfriend passed out on the ground.

"Oh, don't worry, I know what to do. RANKO! RAMEN!"

Within hearing the word ramen, Ranko immediately was on his feet.

"Where!"

"Nowhere, anyways, based on your battle, I guess to say that I don't need to train you anymore. You know plenty already."

"Oh thank kami! Guess I'm free. I don't feel hungry though. That fight wore me out. If you need me, I'll be at my house." Before Ranko does anything, Keiko interrupted him.

"Before I forget, since I am out of your seal, your Materialization move won't work anymore. You're gonna have to use _Shunshin._"

"Geez, anything else, Oh mighty Kitsune" mocked Ranko, only to receive a punch to the head. "Ow! The fucks that for!?"

"One, that is for being a smartass. And two, Yes, in case I forget, Your mom told me to tell you that we are having visitors today, and one of them is a sort of mad scientist."

"Like Mayuri?"

"Ranko, what your mom describe him makes Mayuri look SANE."

"In other words, like Mayuri."

"...You know what, just get going." Keiko disappear in a poof of smoke.

"Well then, lets going guys." Hanataro, Nel, and Yachiru nodded and shunpo. Ranko however disappear in a bright white flash.

* * *

><p>The two Shinigami and one Arrancar appear in the Komamura house, follow up by Ranko appearing in a white flash. Sitting on one of the couches was Komamura, Soifon, and Keiko. On the other was a dark skin, purple hair woman with a chesire like smile and a light skin blonde hair man in green wearing a white and green stripe hat, clogs, and fanning himself with a fan. On the ground was Ayame and a dark skin girl her age with a hairstyle like the woman except blonde. The two seem to be getting closer and closer until...<p>

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT, WHAT THE HELL IS AYAME DOING?!" freaked out Ranko, who ended getting a kido blast from his mom.

"RANKURO! Be nice!," scolded Soifon, though Ranko was far from it.

"Okay, One, what is Ayame doing?! Two, Who are these people? Three, What is Ayame doing?! Four, What is happening?! And Five, WHAT IS AYAME DOING?!" questioned Ranko, though his is more concern about What in the hell his sister was just doing. The woman decided to answered.

"Well, to answer one of your questions: My name is Yoruichi and this is my husband, Kisuke. I was the former captain of the 2nd and sensei to your mother. Kisuke here was the former captain of the 11th. As for what is happening, I believe that fox girl over there has something to say." explain Yoruichi, gesturing to Keiko. Before Keiko could explain something, Ranko interrupted.

"Okay, that explains who you are, but that doesn't explain WHAT Ayame is doing."

"Hey, isn't kissing what most girlfriends do to each other?" explain Kisuke as if it was the most logical thing in the world. Oh how wrong he is. For a moment, the whole room was silent. Hanataro, Yachiru, and Nel were slackjawed of Ranko's sister being in love with a girl, let alone the fact that she is barely a 7 year old. Ranko's reaction was no different. His eye was twitching, hands twitching, and he look like he was about to commit mass murder. Before he could do squat, his dad stopped him.

"Son, I know this a shocker, and I know we should have told you about Ayame's sexuality four months ago, but now is not the time for this. Now is the time for important discussions." assured Komamura. Luckily for the group, Ranko calm down, but to their surprise, his eyes were in Rinnegan mode. He approach the blonde hair girl.

"What is your name?" he asked.

""Um, my name is Yuri," said the girl known as Yuri.

'Yuri huh, how ironic.' thought Ranko. He then grabbed Yuri and lifted her up. "Alright Yuri, listen here and listen good. If you ever make Ayame cry, I will personally make sure you will be sent to hell. Got it." he said, letting out a portion of his killer intent, making the occupants of the room on their knees.

"Y-YES!"

"Good" He drops Yuri to the ground. "Now then, Keiko, you have something to say?"

"Yeah, remember of how I was the ten-tails biju? 'nods' well, I have 9 other siblings as well. You see, in the human world, I was created when a woman name Kaguya Otsutsuki ate the fruit of the Shinju tree, resulting the world of chakra. She used her powers to end wars, resulting in long term peace. She pass on her powers to her sons, Hamura and Hagoromo, better known as the sage of six paths. She taught her sons the power of chakra, allowing them to teach others. However, due to her power, she was afraid that someone might try to manipulate her, so on her deathbed, she made a deal with Kami that I should move to the soul world, aka here, and search for a new vessel, which led to many centuries until I seal myself into Ranko on his infant days. In collaboration to that, Kaguya also told her sons to fabricated a legend that she went mad with power so that others wouldn't approach her grave to find secrets. It was that many years later that Hagoromo was generating too much Chakra that he had to expel it. To avoid such a disaster, he and I-"

"Woah, wait a moment, when did you had time?" asked Ranko.

"Hey, it was before I met you. Anyways, with my help, Hagoromo created my brothers, Shukaku, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, and Kuruma, and my only sister, Matatabi."

"Okay, but what does this got to do with these two." said Ranko gesturing to Yoruichi and Kisuke.

"Actually, this has something to do with me. You see, back in my store, I was creating some potions that could help enhance a person's appearance." said Kisuke.

"Alright, but how is this relevant?" questioned Ranko.

"Well, the experiment backfire and reverse time of the living by ten years." said Kisuke as if it was not much of a big deal. This of course was not the point when Kisuke was sent flying to the wall courtesy of one Fox captain, and its not Komamura.

"Damm it hats and clogs, i just met you and already you defied time and space!" angered out Ranko. The group was amazed of his action, though if anyone was paying attention, they would have seen Soifon smiling at Kisuke's pain.

"Alright then, Ranko, we have to be ready for the world of the living at Konohagakure." said Keiko to Ranko.

"Okay then, let us- wait, did you say Konohagakure?"

"Yes."

"As in, Naruto?"

"Yes."

"NO FREAKIN WAY! NOW I WANT TO GO THERE AND KICK SOME ASS." yell Ranko now pumped with energy.

"Good, do you remember the first few volumes of Naruto?" ask Keiko.

"Yes."

"Okay then, do you know how Naruto was treated because of his 'tenant.'" asked Keiko, this time Ranko clenched his fists in anger.

"Yeah, those asses of Civilians treated him as if he was Kyuubi himself and how arrogant his teammates were, the 'oh-so-Im-better-than-you' Sasuke Uchiha and the ever so useless banshee Sakura Haruno. If I was there, I would make sure he had a better life."

"Well congratulations, because I'm sending and your friends there to make sure he has a better life. Also, since I am bound to the world of souls, I can't go with you unless we had a body to contain your friend's souls. Luckily, Kisuke here says he had some special Gigai that can not only put your souls, but also retain your powers."

"Thanks Keiko. so what do I do there when we meet there. Do we make aliases, or use our names." asked Ranko

"Use your names, though Ranko, use your full name."

"Full name?" asked Komamura, "What is his full name?"

"Ranko's full name is Uzumaki Rankuro. Now before we depart, Nel, since you no longer have a zanpakto, yet still retain your spiritual powers, I'm giving you this." Keiko held out her hand, in it a custom bow. "This bow not only shoots arrows, but allows you to make **Cero arrows.** I would be careful though, if an enemy is hit, they will result in a huge bloody mess." She handed the bow to Nel.

"Wow, thanks Keiko-sama" said a grateful Nel.

"Please, Keiko is just fine. Now let us depart. Ranko, I'm going back to your seal. Its for the best if I didn't went in a human form, since it will cause a chaotic event." said Keiko, who then disappear. Ranko turn to his friends.

"Alright guys, the manga 'Naruto' is not your basic comic book. While we are basically gods there, there are innocents who could die. We will not only protect Naruto, but also act as Konoha's caretakers. I have extensive knowledge of the manga, so let me do the talking. One false action and we have the whole village going after us. We will not harm others, except villagers who attack Naruto. While many would think it is better to let history be, I otherwise say no. Instead, we will prevent some events, like the kidnapping in the Hyuga compound and preventing the Akatsuki. The Uchiha massacre will happen though, even if some should stay alive (Like Mikoto). However, if something of some sorts happen, we will let some alive. Now lets go, we have some traveling to do."

After his little speech, Ranko and his friends left the house. Keiko, in Ranko's mind, stated that the mission is to go to Konaha and perform some actions that will cause a chain of events. However, it is for the greater of good. The quad left to the seikon gates, ready for their mission. No matter what happens, they will do their best. Even if this not a mission given by the Yamamoto, they will still go on with it. For now, they pushed all thoughts aside and walked on, going for their mission.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is the end of 'Ranko'. Sorry if this chapter is not what you expected or your liking, but I had a good idea of a new story involving Naruto and I didn't want to lose it, so I hurry this story. The new story will involved Naruto, Ranko and his friends, Sasuke bashing, Sakura bashing, civilian bashing, council bashing (civilian obviously) and some hidden surprises. There will be NaruHina (I mean come on, lets face it, Naruto will have a better relationship with Hinata than with Sakura) Female Haku (yes, FEMALE) Nicer Neji (one of the surprises) some Uzumaki logic, and some insane power. Some hidden secrets of the Akatsuki, as well bloodlines. and lets not forget OOC moments. Stay tuned for the next story.<strong>


End file.
